Shattered Innocence
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Reposted and updated Alexi, OMC, has been through hell thanks to Sakyo and it seems his troubles are just beginning. Can he find what he's looking for while staying with Genkai in Demon World? Yaoi, Noncon, OOC warning!
1. Prologue

Shattered Innocence

Disclaimer: I only own Alexi and anyone you don't recognize from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Prologue: Home at Last

He was where he belonged after four years though the wiry sixteen-year-old feels like a foreigner in his own home. Pain filled gray eyes stare around the room he hadn't seen since he was twelve. He reaches up and pushes his long red hair behind his ears. "Alexi, are you all right?" his mother asks quietly from the doorway where she has been watching him ever since the police brought him home.

"No," he answers without looking at her. He wasn't okay and he knows he's never going to be okay. His mom walks up and touches his shoulders and he wrenches away almost violently. His gray eyes are wide and panicked.

"Calm down, Alexi. It's just me," she tells him softly. He puts a few feet between them and watches her warily. He feels slightly embarrassed that he was reacting so violently to the most innocent of touches. "I'm making hamburgers for dinner. How many would you like?"

"One is fine," he answers absently.

"You're too thin, Alexi," she says eyeing his thin frame.

"And that's my fault how?" he snaps whirling around, "What do you expect mom? The man basically only let me eat his fucking semen!"

"Alexi!" his mother exclaims covering her mouth, her eyes widened in horror.

"What? Why can't I speak honestly about what happened?" he demands.

"Don't do it like that, Alexi. I can't bear hearing that," she says. Alexi clenches his fists and struggles to restrain his out of control emotions.

"Well, that is what happened, mother! Do you not what me to speak of it?" he demands. One look and he knows the answer to his question. An almost bitter smile crosses his face. "You know what, don't worry about it. Two burgers are just fine." He watches her leave the room without another word and sighs. It was obvious that neither of his parents were going to want to help him through this. He slowly sinks down onto his bed and closes his eyes trying to push away the knowledge that for the past four years he had been kidnapped and raped repeatedly by an older man. Hot tears fill his eyes as he loses the fight. He might be home but his ordeal is far from over...


	2. Part One

Author's Note: I still don't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own

Alexi, however.

Part one: Going Back to School Leads to...Falling through a Portal?

Dinner is silent and Alexi is looking forward to returning to his room and disappearing from the rest of society. "Alexi," his mother says suddenly. He looks at her. "Your father and I think it would be a good idea if you started back to school tomorrow." He stares at her incredulously.

"T-Tomorrow? Isn't that a little soon?" he asks.

"We think it would be best if you started right away," his father tells him, "The sooner you go, the sooner you get used to the kids again." Wordlessly, Alexi gets up from the table and walks back into his room. Of all the nerve! How could they think he was ready to face his classmates who would probably know of the circumstances of his kidnapping not to mention he was four years behind them! There was no way he would make it! Once more, hot tears spill down his cheeks and he begins to pummel his pillow. Life absolutely sucked sometimes.

After a while, the tears subside leaving him exhausted and emotionally drained. He pulls the covers over himself and drifts off to sleep. His slumber is plagued by the memories of his Captor and the cruel tings done to his body. He sits straight up in bed screaming himself awake. Instantly, his door is thrown open and his dad is standing in the doorway. "Alexi, are you all right?" he asks.

"J-just a bad dream is all," Alexi says quietly. He knows that his dad wouldn't react too well with the details of his "dream". Both his parents are homophobic and are in denial about him having been sexually molested by a man even with the doctor's report. It hurt to know that he could never speak of the horrors of the past four years with them.

Morning finds him exhausted but unwilling to sleep. He wordlessly goes about getting himself ready for school wondering if he would even understand half of what they were talking about. He knows that he is in no way ready for this. His mom sends him on his way acting as if he hadn't been gone for any length of time and Alexi wants to scream.

He heads to the bus stop with his head down so that his bangs hide his eyes. He doesn't want to face the insults he know are coming. He is wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt and blue jeans and has his long red hair up in a ponytail. When he arrives he sees a group of about seven already there. "You're that kidnapped kid aren't you?" one of the teens asks, "The one who was raped." Alexi doesn't answer.

"Did ya like it?" one of the others jeers at him, "Bet ya did, faggot!" Alexi still doesn't answer and the slurs get worse.

"I bet he asked him to shove his cock up him."

"Yeah, I bet he enjoys that kind of thing."

Through it all, Alexi doesn't look up. The words cut deeply and he struggles to remain calm. He hadn't asked to be kidnapped and he had definitely not asked the man to rape him. Thankfully, the bus comes and the slurs stop. He gets on and takes a seat in the very back of the bus. He curls up in the seat and struggles to keep the tears from falling. Up a few seats he can hear the conversation between two guys. "Did you see that redhead? He's the one who's been kidnapped for four years. They're saying that he was raped by his male kidnapper."

"I hear that he wanted it."

"So did I."

Alexi has finally had it. He can no longer stand listening to these rumors. "Then you heard wrong," he says sitting up. Both teens look at him. He hardens his voice. "I most certainly did NOT ask to be raped."

"Yeah, well fairies like you wouldn't admit to liking it," one of them jeers back. Alexi feels his face flush angrily.

"I am NOT a fairy," he grits out.

"Yeah right," another student retorts. Alexi realizes the futility of the

argument and sinks back down into his seat. He felt so dirty now. 'I am not a fairy,' he thinks angrily to himself, yet there was a part of him that wasn't too sure of that fact. He closes his eyes as he feels the tears welling up in their gray depths. They spill down his cheeks. "Aww, the poor faggot is crying."

Alexi arrives at the school with a red face wishing he were dead. He doesn't want to see how much worse the comments could get. He only wishes someone would stand up for him and tell them to knock it off. It seemed no one was on his side. Wiping his cheeks, he heads to the office to get his schedule. He knows that this day is only going to get worse. He's right, too.

By the time lunch rolls around, Alexi is wondering if suicide may not be a good idea. "Bastards, they have no right," he mutters, "I didn't ask for this. I didn't want him to kidnap me and I didn't want to spend the next four years being raped and torture for his sick pleasure."

'You enjoyed it,' a voice in the back of his mind says. Alexi shudders at the memory that thought invokes. He doesn't want to remember what it felt like when his captor was kind to him. 'Maybe you are gay.' He pushes that thought away not wanting to dwell on it. It was hard enough living here with a bunch of low class idiots who were probably all homophobic without having to worry about being gay himself. He doesn't eat the lunch his mom packs and at the end of lunch throws it away. He doesn't go to his next class, though. He does the one thing, four years ago he would never dare do; he ditches school and heads into town. He needed some fresh air, though he knows that he's hard to miss so he pulls his hood up so no one can see his face. He had brought the jacket just in case he decided to leave. He isn't stupid. He heads to the place he had always loved as a child; the park.

It hadn't changed in the four years he had been gone and he immediately heads for the bench he had always gone to when he had been here. He gets halfway there when the unexplainable happens. He steps forward and the ground disappears out from under him...


	3. Part Two

Author's Note: Well, this is the next part and we get to find out just what heartless creep hurt Alexi...fortunately I don't own the guy. The Spirit Detectives make an appearance along with a few other... surprises. Most all of the characters are probably OOC, so don't flame me and say that. I need them this way for the story and I am intending no disrespect to any of the characters...many, anyway. Well, enough with my babbling, here's part two:

Part Two: Demons Exist? Uh oh, this can't be good!

Alexi lands with a thud on the ground. Had he somehow tripped and fallen? That didn't make sense to the red haired youth. He looks around and realizes that he doesn't recognize his surroundings. Slowly, he stands up and winces as he puts pressure on his left foot. He looks around while balancing on his right foot to see if there were any familiar landmarks nearby. "How did I get lost?" he wonders.  
"Well, this is interesting. A lost human is wandering around," a rather eerie voice says. Alexi spins around to come face to face with a rather strange creature.  
"What the hell are you?" he blurts out before he can stop himself. The creature laughs unpleasantly.  
"I am a demon. Have you never heard of one?"  
"Last time I checked, you don't exist."  
"Well that, human, is where you are wrong, very wrong."  
Alexi starts to become rather concerned now. If this...demon was speaking the truth then he was more then likely in a lot of danger. "Y-you're lying," he stammers. The creature laughs.  
"No, child, you're just in denial." The creature walks closely to him and sniffs him. Alexi is beginning to wonder what he's looking for. The demon looks at him strangely. "You have...his scent all over you." Alexi hears the fear in his voice and wonders who he's talking about. "Th-that's impossible, he's dead. He's been dead for five years now."  
"What are you talking about?" Alexi demands wondering what this creature's problem was.  
"Sakyo," the demon answers, "You have the scent of the owner of a team of demon's who were very notorious. He was a human gambler." The name freezes Alexi's blood. That was the man who had kidnapped him. He rubs his arms vigorously to try and keep himself warm. The man owned a team of demons? That was a very scary thought.  
"Well, he's obviously not dead. I have been with him the past four years," he retorts trying to sound calmer then he felt at the moment.  
"How did he survive it?" the demon mutters to himself as he turns and walks off leaving Alexi alone once more with more questions then answers about the man like why in the world would he own a group of demons. Was he really that insane? That's when the realization sinks in concerning his location. He was in a demon world! His gray eyes fill with fear and he wonders if there was a way to get out and back to his home. He decides that standing around isn't going to help him so he sets off in the direction the demon had gone in and hopes that it leads to a civilized area. His mind is still reeling from the realization of being told that demon's exist. He had always been taught that there was no away they could be alive. Now he had seen one for himself and he truly doesn't want to see another one as long as he lives.  
His wanderings bring him to the middle of the woods and he finds himself becoming rather scared. He doesn't like being in strange places especially after having been with Sakyo for four years. He trembles and wonders if he should have stayed back where he was. "Are you lost?" another voice asks. He spins around without thinking and crumples with a sharp cry as he puts pressure on his injured ankle. "You're hurt, how delightful." Alexi trembles recognizing the tone of voice and yet another demon steps out from between the dark trees. Alexi shivers, realizing he's defenseless. The demon walks towards him smirking evilly.  
"N-no, please," he whispers, "not again." The demon gets two more feet when eh stops suddenly and looks around as if hearing something. Shrugging, the demon continues but before he can reach Alexi, a large plant bursts from the ground and devours him.  
"Are you all right," a soft voice asks. He looks to see another red haired teen standing nearby though his green eyes seem older then his years.  
"I hurt my ankle," he responds and the stranger hurries over before kneeling beside him. Alexi winces as the stranger puts pressure on his injured limb.  
"It's sprained," the green-eyed teen announces, "I'll help bring you to someone who can heal it."  
"Did you send that plant?" Alexi asks him as his curiosity gets the better of himself.  
"Yes, that was I," he responds, "My name is Kurama."  
"Are you a demon?"  
"Yes, I am a Kitsune or fox spirit. Well, we had better get you to safety and take care of that ankle," Kurama tells him. Alexi nods and leaning against Kurama, he hobbles to their destination.  
It doesn't take them long to arrive and once they do, Alexi quickly realizes that something is wrong. He can hear two voices arguing from within the building though it was clear that all the windows and doors were shut. "I am NOT working with him!" a voice yells from within. The vocal quality suggests someone who was around Alexi's age.  
"Urameshi, I don't want to work with you either!" an obviously older, man retorts. Alexi looks at Kurama who gives him a sympathetic smile before helping him inside. The arguing only becomes more pronounced and a whole lot clearer.  
"Oh shut up, Toguro!" the teen yells back. Alexi cringes slightly worried about getting in the middle of the obviously explosive argument. Kurama murmurs something under his breath before helping him into the room.  
"Yusuke, leave Toguro alone!" he says sternly, "I need you to go and fetch Genkai." The black haired teen looks in their direction and his brown eyes widen as he notices Alexi.  
"What is a human doing here," he asks Kurama.  
"He fell into this world, Yusuke. His ankle is sprained," Kurama answers.  
"You'd think people would avoid portals," Yusuke mutters.  
"I-I didn't see it," Alexi tells him.  
"How could you NOT see it?" he demands.  
"I was merely walking and when I took a step forward, the ground wasn't there and it had been only moments before," Alexi responds almost hurt at the insultive tone. Yusuke scoffs but he disappears out of the room.  
"Don't mind him. He's been irritable for quite some time," Kurama says gently as if he senses the pain Yusuke had caused.  
"I don't necessarily blame him," a new voice pipes up, "'cause in all honesty, I don't relish working with them but I don't think Urameshi needs to be so much of a drama queen."  
"I agree wholeheartedly, Kuwabara. Yusuke does need to find a different way to get over his displeasure at the present circumstances," Kurama answers.  
Alexi keeps quiet knowing instinctively that it is none of his business to intrude. "Oh, my apologies. I have yet to ask you your name," Kurama says turning his attention back to him.  
"That is quite all right. My name is Alexi," he answers.  
"Well, Alexi, it seems like you need some help with that leg," a new voice remarks. He turns to see a petite older woman with graying pink hair. She smiles kindly at him before walking over. "This shouldn't take very long." Gently, she places her hand on his ankle and within mere moments it's healed. The woman, whom he presumes is Genkai, looks highly disturbed, however. She looks up at him and her eyes lock with his and he realizes that she knows. He looks down unable to meet her gaze. "I am sorry, Alexi." Those words are all she says about it, but for Alexi, it speaks volumes. He gives her a weak smile in return.  
"So when do we send him home?" Yusuke demands, breaking the silence, "I already have to deal with four demons I honestly can't stand. I don't want to watch a stray human who has inadvertently fallen where he doesn't belong...


	4. Part Three

Part Three: Shocking Realizations

"Yusuke, he's not going anywhere," a new voice says, "not for a while anyway."

"Koenma, tell me you didn't screw up again," Yusuke groans looking at the figure.

"Not exactly, Yusuke. He can't leave because opening another portal at this point could be disastrous. We've already sealed all the portals from the Makai in an effort to keep this new menace here," Koenma answers. Alexi sees the annoyed look on Yusuke's face and knows that his presence displeases the dark haired youth.

"Koenma, I don't need this sort of complication. It is bad enough you brought back a group of demons who are more trouble than they're worth, that I don't want to deal with a human who is helpless to defend himself and is a walking target for being raped!" he spits back. Alexi pales at the last sentence and Genkai intervenes.

"Yusuke, that is enough! Stop making everything about you and realize that there are other people who do exist!" she says sharply. That effectively shuts up the dark haired teen.

"It's a wonder you ever get anything done with how argumentative you are," the man Yusuke called Toguro remarks though Alexi is almost positive that he only looks human. Yusuke merely sends him an ugly look and Alexi wonders if another argument was going to break out between them.

"You ought to take a seat," Kurama says softly as he touches his elbow. Alexi flinches out of reflex and knows that Kurama felt it, though the green-eyed teen doesn't pry. Instead he turns his attention to the couch and the carrot-top sitting there. "Kuwabara, can I get you to move over a bit?" He seems to know why Kurama is asking and smiles before moving to make a space for Alexi.

"Hi, I'm Kuwabara, though you've probably figured that out," he says to him. Alexi smiles, liking his kind personality.

"I'm Alexi," he tells him shaking his hand. Kuwabara gives him a warm smile which he returns.

"Don't get too comfortable," Yusuke mutters. Alexi goes to ask why when two more figures appear. Kuwabara sighs softly from beside him and Alexi realizes that yet another fight obviously loomed on the horizon.

"New guest?" a tall, slender black haired male asks.

"Yes. He managed to fall into one of the last open portals. Feel free to blow him up, Karasu," Yusuke retorts. Alexi's gray eyes widen and Kurama is not at all amused.

"Yusuke!" he says sharply, "That is uncalled for and you know it!"

"Oh come off it, Kurama! I personally don't want to be saddled with another human who can't protect themselves!" Yusuke snaps, "He's only going to endanger our mission!"

"You don't know that, Urameshi!" Kuwabara interjects also getting angry.

"Yes, yes I do and I personally am not going to deal with a hostage situation," he says stubbornly.

"Urameshi shut up! It's hard enough to have to be alive and working with you without having to listen to you whine!" a rather eerie voice snaps. Alexi looks around wondering who had just spoken and Kuwabara points him towards the speaker whom Alexi is shocked to see is on Toguro's shoulder.

"Oh wonderful, the shoulder-monkey speaks," Yusuke sneers. The shorter man's lip curves into a vicious snarl and he drops onto the floor. Alexi realizes that he stands only around three feet tall though something about him made Alexi sure Yusuke was in trouble.

"Ani," Genkai warns. The golden-eyed man snarls. "I mean it, Ani, ignore him."

"You ought to listen to her. The old hag usually knows what she is talking about," Yusuke remarks. Alexi sees Ani straighten his hand and is shocked to sees his fingernails elongate.

"Ani," Genkai says sharply, "ignore him! Don't let the dimwit rile you up." Ani reluctantly retracts his nails.

"You are a fool twice over, Urameshi," he says scornfully, "You'll learn that the hard way though." Yusuke snorts and he gives him a cold smile. "When the truth knocks you on your ass, detective, don't say I didn't warn you."

Yusuke opens his mouth to reply, but Kuwabara intervenes. "Maybe you should quit before you give them a reason to kill you, Yusuke," he tells him firmly. Yusuke scowls once more at Alexi before he storms out which makes the redhead sigh softly.

"What I would like to know, Alexi, is why you were at the park at that particular time of day. Shouldn't you have been in school?" Koenma asks. Alexi looks down at the floor.

"Y-yes, I should have been at school," he says quietly.

"Why weren't you?"

"I...I...um..." he stammers not sure how to answer without revealing more then he figures they need to know.

"You what?"

"Koenma, I really don't think that is any of your business," Genkai intervenes.

"But, Genkai..."

"You and I will discuss this later, Koenma." It was obvious that the discussion was over so Koenma nods and lets it drop.

"And he thinks it's wise to let Yusuke be in charge," Kurama mutters, "I wonder if he ever uses his brain."

"What was that, Kurama?" Koenma asks. Kurama smiles innocently at him.

"Nothing, talking to myself," he tells him. Koenma doesn't believe him but lets it drop.

"He shouldn't be given so much power, you're right, Kurama. It's going to go to his head," Karasu says to him.

"You're probably right," he responds.

"Kurama saying that Karasu is right? Wow, when did the world end?" Karasu's blue haired companion teases.

"Shut up, Bui!" Karasu retorts. Alexi smiles at the friendly banter between the two of them.

"I wonder if they ever acted near that human when Sakyo was around," Kurama murmurs.

"Sakyo?" Alexi whispers looking at him.

"Yes, Sakyo. He was a human gambler who owned the four of them. He died almost five years ago," he answers. Alexi pales. So those were the four demons he had owned... "Alexi?" Kurama's concerned voice breaks him from his thoughts and he looks at him. "You're pale. Is something wrong?" Alexi shivers suddenly cold and unable to answer as his throat closes. He presses his fingers against his neck struggling to breathe. "Alexi!"

The helpless feeling overwhelms him along with the cold. He crumples to his knees onto the floor still struggling to breathe. His vision swims and he pitches forward. He's passed out before he hits the floor completely...


	5. Part Four

Part Four: The Cold Truth is Revealed

Alexi comes to on the couch wrapped in a thick blanket. He slowly sits up. "Well, there you are. We were wondering when you'd wake up," Yusuke says with no small amount of scorn. WHAP! The dark-haired youth staggers forward from the force of the blow. When he turns around to face the person, it also gives Alexi a view of his attacker.

"Honestly, Yusuke, you need to be a bit nicer," the female states looking at him sternly.

"Keiko," Yusuke grumbles rubbing his head.

"I mean it. You may be a powerful demon but I am still your girlfriend and you WILL mind me!" Keiko retorts. That definitely amuses the occupants of the room and Yusuke flushes from anger and embarrassment. "I apologize for him. He's impolite." Alexi smiles slightly at that.

"So what was that fainting spell about?" Yusuke ask after he recovers. Alexi goes silent and starts toying with the blanket. "Come on, are you prone to this sort of thing?" Alexi shakes his head indicating that he was not.

"Alexi," Genka says getting his attention, "it was him wasn't it."

"Yes," he answers quietly.

"What are you talking about, Genkai?" Yusuke demands. Alexi finds himself pulling the blankets closer to himself wonder how Genkai was going to respond.

"That is not my place to tell you, Yusuke," she answers.

"Something is going on here and I want to know what it is," he retorts. Alexi knows that he won't let up until he knows the truth.

"Sakyo isn't dead," he redhead tells him. Yusuke whirls to face him.

"What?" he demands.

"Sakyo isn't dead," he repeats and sees the disbelief in Yusuke's brown eyes, "I'm being honest."

"How would you know?" the teen sneers.

"He's rather tall with long black hair, emotionlessly cold blue eyes with a scar down his right eye," Alexi tells him. The looks of disbelief and shock from the others prove it is they guy that they are talking about. "He kidnapped me four years ago."

"How is that possible when he is dead?" Kurama asks faintly. Alexi goes to offer an answer when his attention is drawn to a rather guilty looking Koenma.

"You knew?" he whispers as a harsh realization dawns on him, "You knew he was alive?"

"Well, he became a demon and disappeared from Limbo," Koenma responds fidgeting slightly, "We hadn't had any reports of him causing problems." Alexi cannot hide his expression of disbelief.

"Why didn't you DO something?" he demands. Koenma looks away. "I don't believe this! I don't fucking believe this! YOU'RE the one who is responsible for the last four years of my life?" His gray eyes show his pain and he stands up sharply. "Thank you so very much. I appreciated being stuck with that psychopathic freak!" Without another word, or waiting for a response, he walks out of the room. His thoughts are chaotic and in utter disarray making it almost impossible for him to sort them out. He wanders out back and finds a small pond, which he sits beside before staring into its glassy surface. So it had been known that Sakyo was alive, yet nothing had been done to prevent any innocents from being injured. Because of that lack of foresight he, Alexi, had taken the fall. His gray eyes narrow as anger fills him. Koenma had given no reason as to why Sakyo hadn't been dealt with and Alexi has a suspicion that there was never going to be one.

"They know that there is something you aren't saying," Genkai says approaching him, "They will discover the truth sooner or later, Alexi."

"Later works for me," Alexi answers as he continues to stare into the water.

"I know you don't want them to know but unfortunately, they eventually will."

"No, no, they won't."

"How can you say that? Most of the ones inside happen to be very clever and intuitive."

"I am not going to be around long enough for them to find out." Alexi knows that is the wrong thing to say but he cannot help it. His pain cut too deep and the knowledge that no one close to him would ever listen made him think he was better off dead.

"Alexi, why are you just giving up?"

"My parents are homophobic. They are pretending that I was never even kidnapped let alone raped by an older man. No one will even listen to me and my classmates think I am a freak."

"I am sorry, Alexi. You shouldn't have to face this on your own."

"It doesn't really matter. I'm not important in the scheme of things. You should go back inside and make sure there isn't a bloodbath on the horizon."

"I am not going to leave you alone out here while you think that lowly of yourself."

"You should."

"Perhaps, but I am well-known for ignoring the things I should do. Come on, sitting out here is only going to make things worse." Alexi follows Genkai back inside, knowing instinctively that nothing could be gained by arguing with her. He sees everyone looking at him and stares at the ground.

"What was with that outburst, Alexi?" Koenma asks.

"Umm…well," he murmurs trying to find a suitable explanation that doesn't involve revealing he had been raped, but he comes up with nothing, which forces him to make the hardest decision of the past two days. "He kidnapped me four years ago…"

"You mentioned that," Yusuke states interrupting him. Alexi closes his eyes to gather his thoughts, which isn't easy when he thinks about what he is about to reveal. He takes a deep breath, steels himself, and reopens his eyes.

"I spent the past four years being humiliated and raped by him," he forces out as he looks back up at Yusuke…


	6. Part Five

Part Five: More Fun Reactions all Around

"You were what?" Yusuke asks with disbelief clearly written on his face. Alexi sighs.

"I was raped by him. Please, please don't make me say it again," he whispers hating himself for even revealing it to them. What was he thinking?

"Okay, this has definitely gotten way too strange. You're actually claiming that you were kidnapped and raped by Sakyo? Forgive me if I don't believe you…but I don't," Yusuke tells him. Alexi grits his teeth as his anger flares again.

"Why would I lie about something this humiliating?" he hisses looking at Yusuke, "I am NOT lying to you! I am so very sick and tired of people who either don't believe me, or pretend that it never happened. Open your fucking ears and listen to me, god damn you! Four years ago, I was kidnapped by a tall, black-haired man with a scar down his right eye. He told me his name was Sakyo. He RAPED me. Do I have to tell you in graphic detail what that entailed?" He sees Yusuke recoil at his tone but he doesn't care; he's too hurt and angry to be bothered with worrying about the brown-eyed youth's reaction.

"Yusuke, don't make this any worse for him. He's not lying to you so let it go. He's hurting and the lack of support from his parents is not helping him cope so don't make him any more upset and angry," Genkai cuts in. Yusuke just scowls and storms out of the room. Everyone else just stays silent. "Alexi, why don't I show you to a room?" Wordlessly, the redhead nods and follows her.

Genkai brings Alexi to a small room at the end of a hallway. "No one should bother you here," she tells him.

"Thank you," he says meaning fare more then as appreciation for the room. The soft smile she gives tells him that she understands the deeper meaning. Genkai then leaves him to his own thoughts. He walks over and sits on the small bed against the wall and puts his head in his hands. Why, oh why had he told them? Nothing good would come out of this that he was sure of. Soon, he lies back on the soft cotton sheets and stares up at the ceiling as his eyes become heavy.

Soon, he drifts off to sleep and inevitably to remember.

"_Alexi, I need you to go to the store and get a few things, all right?"_

"_Yeah, sure, mom," the twelve-year-old responds in a tone that revealed that he would rather not do it but didn't dare say no._

"_Remember not to talk to strangers and be careful," the woman cautions. Alexi rolls his gray eyes._

"_Mom, I'm twelve, not five. I know," he says before heading out the door. He had heard the same thing every time he went outside. Besides, what could possibly happen to him?_

_He arrives at the store located only two streets away from his house and heads inside. Without wasting time, he immediately goes about getting the items his mother needed. As he rounds an aisle, he accidentally walks right into a stranger. "Oh, excuse me," he says rather embarrassed. The man looks at him before smiling, though the smile doesn't reach his hard blue eyes._

"_That's quite all right. I wasn't be3in too observant myself," the stranger says amiably. Even with the friendly tone, Alexi finds himself wanting to get as far away from the man as he can possibly get. There was something…evil about him._

"_Well, I should be getting my things," Alexi says before starting to walk around the man. He doesn't get far before he is grabbed by his wrist and a piece of cold, sharp steel is placed against his throat. His gray eyes widen and he looks up at the man who is now smiling coldly._

"_I don't think you're going anywhere, lovely," he says venomously._

"No!" Alexi cries out sitting up sharply. His gray eyes are wide and terrified. Shivering, he pulls the blankets closer to himself and struggles to calm down. Why hadn't he just kept walking and not apologized to the man? If he had then he wouldn't have been kidnapped.

A soft rap on the door jars him back to the present and he walks over before slowing opening it. "Genkai wanted me to fetch you for dinner if you're hungry," Kurama says softly from the hallway. Alexi nods and follows him down the hallway to the dining room. He sees Yusuke and the dark haired youth gives him a disgusted look which makes him look away quickly.

He eats silently without looking at anyone. He doesn't what to know what they think of him. Yusuke's disgusted expression was enough. He does, however, listen to the conversation between the others. Once more, Yusuke voices his dislike of Koenma's choice of allies and Oto takes offense rather quickly. It doesn't take much for an argument to break out between them. It quickly escalates into violence and Alexi flees the room scared to death. He takes refuge back in the room Genkai had lent him though he can still hear Oto and Yusuke yelling at each other.

The temple shutters as another attack is launched. Alexi shivers and curls up on the floor wishing the two of them would stop soon.

A displacement of air is his only warning as a destructive blue-white stream of energy rips through his wall. Alexi lies flat and it passes through the other side of the room. He slowly sits up and stares at the gaping holes in each side in silent horror. His door is suddenly thrown open. "Alexi!" Kurama says racing to his side.

"Wh-what was that?" he whispers looking up at him.

"That was Yusuke being an idiot. Genkai is royally going to chew him out for that stunt," Kurama answers, "Were you hurt?"

"No, I managed to get low enough that it passed over me," Alexi assures him.

Kurama shakes his head as he looks at the holes.

"Idiot. He needs to get himself together before he ends up dead," the green-eyed youth mutters.

"Yes, well, Yusuke has yet to forgive Toguro for what happened at the Dark Tournament," Genkai says from the doorway. She looks at Alexi. "I apologize. Things are not always so dangerous around here."

"I could have guessed that. Is he always that out of control?" Alexi inquires.

"Only when dealing with grudges he doesn't want to get rid of," Genkai responds.

Alexi sighs softly and shakes his head. "Well, come on, we should get back to the living room." He nods and follows her out.

Upon arrival, he sees that both Yusuke and Oto are still in the room, though both are on opposite sides. "Yusuke, apologize to Alexi. You almost killed him with that stunt you pulled," Genkai says sharply. Yusuke looks at the redhead disdainfully and Alexi knows that he's irritated that he HADN'T killed him. Alexi only wonders why Yusuke would hate him when he had done nothing to wrong him.

"I don't see why I should have to apologize. I don't want Toguro, his flunkies, or some misplaced human slowing me down," Yusuke complains.

"Urameshi, I can understand you not wanting to work with me but to say that about another human, who might I add has done nothing to you, is ridiculous. Get over yourself," Oto tells him. Yusuke's eyes narrow and Alexi is worried that yet another fight is about to break out between them.

"Yusuke, may I remind you that I own this temple here in Demon World. You don't have a right to stay here," Genkai tells him. She has grown very tired of this argument with between them. The brown-eyed youth silently turns and stalks out. Genkai turns towards Koenma. "He's becoming less and less like the student I trained, and becoming more and more like a demon with no conscience. I am not too sure that his transformation was such a positive thing…not anymore. He's beginning to refuse my advice and he is no longer willing to see anyone else's view except his own. If this keeps up then I fear he may become our deadliest enemy."

"I have also feared that for some time now. I am only hoping that some how, Yusuke proves us wrong," the prince answers, "If not, I fear we may be in serious trouble…in fact, we may not live to see the end of everything if it comes down to it."

"Koenma, it won't come down to it," Kuwabara interjects.

"Kuwabara's right. If it begins, we WILL stop it," Kurama agrees.

"You could kill Yusuke?" Genkai asks.

"Yes," an unfamiliar voice responds, "If the fool decides to ignore common sense, he will die." Alexi looks at the speaker who is a rather short young man with spiky black hair and unnatural crimson eyes. A bandage covers his forehead and a sword is sheathed against his side.

"Well, Hiei, you finally came," Kurama says smiling slightly. The male nods curtly at him before looking at Alexi. The gray-eyed teen gets nervous.

"Hn, humans should be more cautious," he finally remarks. Alexi looks at him strangely.

"Don't mind Hiei, Alexi. He has yet to learn how to be civil," Kurama comments.

"Stupid fox, I was being civil," Hiei states, "You know how I could find my answers…"

"Yes, Hiei, I am well aware of that. I would hope that you would be polite enough NOT to do that to Alexi," Kurama responds.

"I don't feel the need to do that to him," the fire-demon says. This makes Kurama snicker but he doesn't say a word. Hiei scowls before walking out.

"He hasn't changed," Kuwabara remarks, "He's still the same arrogant fire-demon who refuses to admit he has a soft side."

"Most demons refuse to admit that," Genkai remarks looking towards Oto and his teammates.

"Genkai," the burly demon says warningly. She smiles slyly.

"It's true," she answers calmly. He scowls at her but says nothing. Alexi is really confused but he doesn't say a word. He curls up on one side of the couch and rests his head against the arm. He's tired though not ready to face the memories that would plague him while he sleeps. Unfortunately, his body is too exhausted and his eyes close.

"_Please, let me go," he begs as the stranger pushes him into the car._

"_No," the man answers before turning on the child-lock and closing the door. He slips into the driver's seat and turns around to look at him. "What's your name, lovely?" Alexi just looks at him defiantly. "Oh come now, don't make this difficult."_

"_I am not going to tell you," Alexi whispers clenching his fists. The man merely laughs._

"_Oh, I assure you, pretty one, you WILL tell me," he promises. Alexi doesn't like his tone of voice and tries to open the door to no avail. Why hadn't anyone noticed him being walked out of the store at knife-point? People had to have noticed…right?_

_Questions run through his mind all mixed and jumbled. He begins to grow more and more fearful as the scenery becomes unfamiliar. The man was taking him away from his home! He had always heard that if a kidnapper took you from you home, you'd never return alive. He shivers and curls up miserably in the seat._

_Hours later, the car pulls into a secluded parking lot in a virtual ghost town. He turns and looks at the man wondering if he was going to die now. "All right, lovely, no one should bother us here," his captor says looking at him with an expression that Alexi neither recognizes nor likes so he curls up tightly. This only seems to amuse his captor. The older man's blue eyes glitter strangely before he moves to the backseat with him. Alexi is too startled to move and finds his wrists bound before he can react. A frightened whimper escapes him as he doesn't know what is going on or what the man has planned. Next, the man reaches down and pulls off his shoes before tossing them into the front seat. His shoes are shortly followed by his socks _

_and inevitably, his blue jeans._

"_Wh-what are you doing?" Alexi stammers as his captor tosses his jeans over the front seat leaving him only in his shirt and underwear. The man merely smiles before taking the waistband of his cotton underwear and slowly pulling it down. Alexi's struggles are futile as his wrists are tightly bound. Soon, his underwear joins his other articles of clothing and he flushes with shame at being seen mostly bared by a stranger. "Ahh, lovely," the man murmurs looking down at him, "You are beautiful." Alexi shivers and closes his legs tightly wishing he could pulls his shirt down and cover himself._

_His captor then removes his own closes and Alexi becomes panicked. "N-no, please," he whispers without really knowing what he was scared of. His captor mere smirks before pinning him against the door. Alexi thrashes wilding trying to get away. "No, no," he cries out. The man merely pushes his slender hips up and with one vicious thrust impales his virgin body._

"NO!" Alexi screams jerking up. His breathing comes out fast and chocked.

"Alexi," Genkai says coming to his side. He pulls away and curls up tightly his eyes still wild and terrified. "Alexi, it's just me. Calm down, child, you're safe." He begins trembling and before he can stop himself, he starts crying helplessly and curls into a tight ball to try and forget. He feels embarrassed that he's falling apart like this. "Alexi, it's all right," Genkai murmurs,

"It's normal to dream and relive it." Hearing Genkai's soft, almost grandmotherly voice calms him down enough to voice his thoughts.

"I don't get it, I just don't get it. It was a crowded store. How could someone NOT notice him with a knife to my throat? People are not THAT oblivious!" he says angrily.

"He's a demon, Alexi. He's become capable of making low-ranked demons and normal humans capable of seeing only what he wants them to," Koenma tells him.

"You know all this and yet you STILL have not gone after him?" Alexi demands, "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"If I could get Sakyo I would, Alexi," Koenma answers.

"What do you mean 'if you could'?"

"Sakyo is the reason I've closed all the portals from the demon world to the other two. He's a high A-class demon moving towards S-class."

"What?" Kuwabara demands interrupting, "Do you mean to tell us that we're dealing with the highest class of demon?"

"By the time you face him…yes." …


	7. Part Six

Part Six: The Bargain

Yusuke returns a few hours later and Alexi sees that he looks a bit calmer.

The brown-eyed youth looks at him for a moment. "I apologize," he finally says to him, "It's hard for me to empathize with anyone when I am having problems being a demon. I know that isn't a reason or even a good excuse but that is the truth."

"You're right, that isn't a good excuse," Alexi answers, "but at least now I know why you seem so aggravated all the time." Yusuke gives him a weak smile.

"Now that you're calm, Yusuke, we need to talk. We have a big problem on our hands now," Genkai says knowing that the sooner he knew about this, the sooner they could decide on a plan of action, "Our new enemy is Sakyo and he's close to being a S-class demon. From what Koenma has told us, he will be that powerful when we meet him."

"So the bastard is an S-class? Well, he'll die just like all the rest of the demons I've ever faced," Yusuke answers. The dark glee in his eyes reveals his demon side's pleasure at the thought of a battle. 'You're still fighting yourself,' Genkai realizes, 'You haven't yet accepted your transformation into a demon. Oh Yusuke, if you continue to be divided you'll lose your sanity and your soul.'

Her musing is interrupted as all Hell breaks loose outside. Startled, she goes to the door to see what is going on. She quickly reappears in the room and goes to say something but is interrupted as an explosion rocks the temple. A powerful aura permeates from outside and Alexi shivers recognizing just whom it is. He sees the looks of concern, surprise, and slight horror and knows that the group within is unsure as to whether or not they can beat Sakyo. "Keiko,

Alexi, stay close and get back," Yusuke tells them. Alexi sees Keiko nod in understanding before she comes back to his side.

"Come on, we need to get out of sight," she says taking his hand. He doesn't say a word and lets her lead him down a hallway. He is hoping that Sakyo doesn't get within and is desperately trying not to think about what may happen if he does. Keiko brings him to a room located on the other side of the temple. She closes the door and gives him a reassuring smile. "Relax. They'll keep him from getting anywhere near you." Somehow, Alexi doesn't believe this.

For over two hours the temple shakes as attacks are launched at and around it. Alexi curls up between the bed and the wall and hopes that it stops soon and that Keiko is right in believing in the group outside fighting. He doesn't want to imagine what will happen if Sakyo does get passed them because it would probably mean more pain for Alexi.

Soon, the attacks stop and they hear footsteps heading up the hallway towards the room. Alexi closes his eyes and prays desperately that it is not Sakyo. The door flies open and the redhead peeks over the bed. Fear and terror fill his gray eyes at the figure standing there. "Hello, lovely," Sakyo says grinning at him, "did you miss me?" Keiko looks horrified.

"H-how?" Alexi whispers in disbelief. Sakyo scoffs.

"Those weaklings outside are no match for me. I will, however, need leverage for when they decide to come after me again because knowing Koenma as I do, he will send them for me once again," Sakyo answers in an unpleasant manner and before either Keiko or Alexi can react, a shockwave sends them both unconscious.

Hours later, Alexi's gray eyes blink open and he slowly sits up to find his wrists shackled to the headboard of the bed he is lying on. He looks around for Keiko and finds the brunette on a couch across the room and unlike Alexi, she is unbound. He watches as her eyes blink open and she sits up. Her eyes dart around and stop on him. "Alexi, are you all right?" she asks.

"Yes, my wrists are just bound," he says and sees the slight relief in her eyes. That disappears as they both clearly hear a set of footsteps heading towards them. Alexi shivers knowing those footsteps all too well. The door opens revealing the black haired demon.

"Comfortable?" Sakyo inquires. Neither answers him and he chuckles. "I am sure you both don't want to be here."

"Well if you know that then don't ask!" Keiko snaps at him. Alexi sees Sakyo turn towards her and is suddenly worried about her well being.

"Don't hurt her," he says immediately getting the demon's attention back on him. Sakyo stares intently at him for a moment and Alexi does his best to keep calm.

"You want to protect her don't you?" the demon inquires.

"Yes."

"What are you willing to do to ensure her safety?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything." The redhead knows that he's opening himself up for a world of pain but the other option, which was to let him hurt Keiko, was not even considerable. He sees the slow, sadistic smile cross Sakyo's lips and knows that the bargain has been accepted even before the demon's next words.

"Very well, Alexi. She will not be hurt…though you are going to regret your nobility in protecting her." Alexi merely closes his eyes. He knows he had royally screwed himself over but he wasn't willing to risk Keiko's safety even if it meant submitting his body to more pain. 'Think, idiot!' he berates himself mentally, 'He knew you'd do this, that is why you are chained and she is not. Great time to grow a spine, Alexi!'

He's pulled from his thoughts as h feels the bed dip down in front of him. He looks at Sakyo who smiles malevolently at him. "You said you would do anything to protect her," the blue-eyed demon reminds him.

"I know what I said," Alexi retorts feeling angry with himself, Sakyo, and the universe in general.

"Good, because I am going to make sure that you remember just who it is you are dealing with," he hisses in his ear. Alexi's gray eyes widen, as he knows where this is going. "Now don't kick me when I undress you, lovely. I 'd hate to think you were going back on your word." Alexi merely nods as he's trying too busy trying to keep himself from crying to speak.

Once again, his clothes are removed save for his shirt. His pale skin is marked with nearly healed bruises that given a bit more time will fade and leave his ivory skin perfect. Alexi closes his eyes as he begins to hear Sakyo undress himself, he already knows what he looks like and fears that it would only cause him more pain were he to become tense. He turns and gazes at Keiko who is chalk white but hasn't said a word. He manages a reassuring smile before he feels that same hot tearing pain. He thrashes and screams out knowing he would never be shown mercy.

Once more, Alexi is thrown into an endless nightmare where everything is blurred and he feels Nothing but a constant pain. Sakyo relentlessly uses his body further wounding his already fragile soul and making him feel even dirtier. It only takes three days before his throat is too abused for him to scream and all the while this is being done to him, he is shamefully aware of

Keiko's presence. He dares not look at her in fear of seeing a look of disgust and utter revulsion cross her features.

Days mix and mingle until Alexi doesn't know what the date is. He wonders where the others are and why they haven't at least come for Keiko. The doubting side of him responds that they're never going to come because as long as Sakyo is happy, they aren't in danger. He doesn't Have an argument for that and is forced to concede that there might be some truth in that after all. Finally, he's given a reprieve and his body does the only thing it can do; it shuts down.

"Hush, Yusuke. Let him wake up on his own. He's been through a lot."

"You don't need to tell ME that. He was a bloody mess when we found him."

Slowly, the voices penetrate his foggy mind and he recognizes them. His gray eyes blink open and once he's focused the pain crashes into him. A sharp cry escapes him before he can stop it.

"Easy, Alexi. I know it hurts," Genkai murmurs brushing his hair back from his face. He wants to say something but his burning throat makes him decide against it. He settles for looking at her inquisitively. "Are you wondering how you ended up here?" he nods at her. "Well, after you and Keiko were taken and we managed to calm down everyone, it was agreed that we had to find you and figure out how to kill an S-class demon. The answer was simply that all of them ad to work together with out fearing betrayal from either side. That took a while to convince all of them and no one got any sleep until they all got their acts together. Then it took some time to figure out where Sakyo was hiding and even longer to beat him. After that battle only one of them was relatively unharmed and he brought you back. You've been unconscious

for five days now." He looks around for something to write on and with. Intuitively, Genkai hands him both.

**Who carried me?** He writes.

"Oto. He's very hard to injure especially when his older brother is protecting him."

**Did he get really messy?**

"Honestly, yes he did."

**I should apologize to him.**

"There is nothing for you to apologize for. He wasn't upset about it. In fact, he waited to bathe until he knew you were going to be all right."

**Oh. How's Keiko?**

"Like everyone else, she's worried about you. She feels guilty that she couldn't help you."

**I chose to protect her. She has nothing to feel guilty about.**

"She'll be relieved to know that."

**How long were we with Sakyo?**

"A total of six weeks."

**A long time…I don't blame them. I am glad they cam at all. How's Yusuke?**

"I am fine," the dark haired youth says from beside Genkai. Looking into those brown depths, Alexi realizes that something was calmer about him.

**You finally accepted your demon heritage!**

"Yes, after we found you I was in shock. I would never have guessed you would let him do that you to project Keiko. Oto and I had a conversation, which surprising enough, didn't need mediation."

**What did he say?**

"Basically, he told me that if I never accepted what I am, I would become as heartless as Sakyo. It scared me."

"He needed to do that to make you understand the dangerous path you were heading down, dimwit, " Genkai answers, "as you seemed to not want to listen to the people who had known you for years." Alexi smiles despite the pain he is in at the chastised look on Yusuke's face. It seemed the dark haired teen was finally getting himself together.

"Can I ask you something?" Yusuke asks suddenly.

**Yeah sure**, Alexi writes.

"Why? Why would you let him hurt you like that again?"

**Keiko grounds you and keeps you sane…and if nothing else, I am a gentleman.**

"Thank you," Yusuke murmurs. Alexi merely nods feeling drowsy. He manages to write one last message to Genkai.

**I don't want to go to the hospital. Please let me stay here.**

"As you wish, Alexi," the elderly woman says, "Now rest and let your body heal."

Comforted by the knowledge that he won't walk up in a hospital explaining his injuries, Alexi gives into the sleep his body craves.


	8. Part Seven

Author's note: Now before anyone flames me because they believe that no community existing could be THIS prejudiced, I want to explain that I am using an author's creative license to use that I see fit to write this with. Personally, I know a LOT of people this prejudiced and I can't stand the very ground they walk on…well, enough with my ranting and raving, that's not what you want to read anyway!

Part Seven: At the End of Endurance

For three weeks Alexi stays with Genkai before returning home. He has been gone again for a little over two months and now has serious doubts that he will be able to keep up in school or graduate wit his class. Once home, his parents return to treating him as if nothing happens and stay safe in their own homosexual-free world.

Two days later, Alexi finds himself walking back towards the bus stop and the same idiots who had insulted him when he had first returned. "Well, looky here, the fairy's back from his stay with his boyfriend. Enjoy yourself, fag?" Alexi closes his eyes and doesn't respond. He doesn't feel like arguing with the kid. "What, not gonna answer?"

"Leave me alone," he whispers keeping his distance. That only makes the guy press in closer.

"What's wrong, fag?" the teen scoffs standing right in front of him. Alexi shivers and steps back.

"L-leave me alone," he repeats hating how vulnerable and pathetic he feels.

"What, are you afraid of me?" the kid sneers. Alexi hopes that the bus comes within a few minutes because he was on the verge of fleeing. "Hey, fairy, answer me when I ask you a question." Alexi ignores him in favor of staring down the road hoping to catch a glimpse of yellow. Wham! The teen's fist connects viciously with Alexi's face sending him sprawling backwards on the concrete. Stunned, he doesn't shield himself from the guy's next blow, which consequently is a well-placed kick between his thighs. The redhead lets out a cry of pain and curls up while ducking his head down to protect his face as the blows begin to rain down on him.

After a few minutes, the blows suddenly stop and Alexi cautiously lifts his head. An older gentleman is holding the kid. It takes Alexi a minute to realize that it's the bus driver. "I don't care what right you think you have, you do not harass or assault other students," the bus driver snaps, "Get on, Eric." Alexi slowly stands up wincing slight at the pain. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah…I think so," Alexi answers knowing that he's more bruised then really injured. Being with Sakyo had taught him to know the difference.

"Well, come on then," he tells him. Alexi limps over and gets on the bus though this time he chooses the seat directly behind the driver. He doesn't want to even attempt going up the aisle. He ops for looking out the window and watching the scenery pass as he finds himself thinking about Yusuke and the others. He wonders how they were doing. He had been able to say goodbye to them though he'd never told them where he lived and now he wishes he had. It would be nice to keep in contact with such a…unique group.

Soon the bus arrives and Alexi gets off hoping that he can remember where everything is. As he is walking through the door, someone collides into his side and he staggers towards the wall. He turns and sees Eric. "Hiya, fairy," he sneers. Alexi doesn't answer and continues on his way hoping the other teen take hint and lets him be. No one seemed to get anything and Alexi finds himself slammed into the wall. Eric's cold brown eyes bore into his own. "We don't want your kind here," he hisses. Alexi, not yet ready for a guy to be quite this close to his body, reacts violently and shoves Eric back onto his ass.

"Don't. Touch, Me." Alexi grits out. His breathing is once again choked and raspy casing him to sink back against the wall. As he is sitting there struggling to breathe properly, he notices the small group that has gathered and inwardly groans. This would probably not end well.

Eric, of course, takes this as an attack on his reputation and he goes right for Alexi. The redhead moves at the last second and Eric hits the wall. Alexi darts down the hallway away from him hearing his curses echo behind him promising retribution.

Before heading to his classes, Alexi stops in the bathroom. He looks at his stomach and arms to find that the skin is red but nothing seems to be hurt seriously. He sighs and looks at himself in the mirror despising the feminine form that stares back. "It's no wonder they call you a fairy, Alexi, you look like a woman," he berates himself though he knows that it is not enough to make him cut his hair.

He puts it off as long as he can, but finally, he has no choice to head to his classes. He pauses outside the English room feeling suddenly shy. How many more times would he feel like a foreigner in his own home? These were the same people he had grown up with, yet after four years with Sakyo, he'd changed. He no longer believed that people could be Trusted. He takes a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the classroom. Of course, everyone looks in his direction. "Ah, Mr. Shepard, you've returned to us once again. Is there any chance that you might end up absent for a long period of time again?" the teacher asks. Alexi shakes hi head looking at the floor. He knows the teacher had been insulting him but he lets it go and sits down in his seat. He picks up the book and focuses on it while trying to drown out the whispers of the students behind him. He knows exactly whom it is that they are talking about. 'They still act like children,' he thinks struggling to comprehend what the teacher is talking about. When he'd been younger, English had been his favorite subject but now, now as he looks down at the book he realizes that he doesn't know what most of the words are. He closes his eyes and hopes the teacher doesn't either ask him to read or inquire about the plot. Some divinity obviously hates him. "Mr. Shepard, might you be able to tell us what is going on?" the teacher asks. Alexi can hear the subtle tone that says he knows the answer. His cheeks flush shamefully and he lowers his head.

"N-no, s-sir," he whispers and hears the students tittering behind him making him feel even worse. Tears begin forming and he struggles to hold them back.

"Tsk, tsk, I don't think it was wise of them to place you in a class you're obviously not intelligent enough to be in," the teacher remarks. That cuts Alexi deeply but he remains motionless hoping the bell rings soon. "Well, in any event, there is a test tomorrow over the novel. EVERYONE is required to take it. " Alexi grits his teeth.

From first period on Alexi discovers just how prejudiced a community could be towards a person who was labeled as gay and is in tears by the time school is out knowing deep down that it is only going to get worse. He gets home and locks himself in his room before dumping his books on his bed. He had three major tests tomorrow and he has no idea what the hell he was going to do. He opens the math book and finds that it is almost like a foreign language to him. He grits his teeth as he realizes the impossibility of him getting all this learned in one night. He goes to sleep utterly defeated and depressed.

The next morning he gets ready, eats breakfast, and heads to the bus stop. Once again, Eric uses him as a punching bag until the bus driver yanks him away. Beaten physically and emotionally, Alexi doesn't hold much hope of succeeding. He's not too surprised to learn that he fails all three tests completely. It just reminds him of how much of a failure he's become.

Three weeks pass and Alexi has finally had enough. He has given his all to try and endure the ridicule from students and faculty alike. His parents are acting like nothing was wrong and he has taken all he's going to take. One night, he slips into the bathroom and pulls a razor from beneath the sink. He then slips into the shower and without a single hesitation, slashes his writs deeply. He watches his blood spill down onto the white porcelain tub floor. "Damn you all to hell," he whispers furiously, "You're all bastards and I hate every single one of you!" His vision swims and he sinks down into the tub before blacking out.


	9. Part Eight

Author's Note: Here we go again. More original characters and all around nasty people. I still don't own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. I also want to thank my reviewers, you guys are the best! I hope you like this!

Part Eight: Jeremy and Jordan

As his eyes flutter open, Alexi hears a familiar beeping. A curse escapes him as he realizes he's in the hospital and quite alive. "Ah, you're awake. You gave your parents quite the scare, young man," a voice remarks. Alexi sits up and turns to see his doctor sitting in a chair against the wall observing him.

"Why do they care?" he demands.

"Well, they are worried that you are becoming mentally unstable," the doctor answers. Alexi looks at him incredulously for a moment.

"I AM NOT INSANE!" he yells furiously, "They KNOW what happened! I waskidnapped and RAPED by an older man and they need to get that through their thick skulls!" He feels his hatred and anger bottled up tightly from all the pain finally erupt. "I HATE them! They can't even admit as to what happened and they act as if I am completely normal! I am not normal, not anymore!" Hot tears form in his gray eyes and once again he breaks down in tears.

It is almost an hour before Alexi can face the doctor. He sees the worried expression on the man's face and knows that something worse is on the horizon. "What?" he asks as he wipes the tears off of his face.

"About your parents, Alexi. I told you that they feared you were becoming unstable, right? Well, the truth of the matter is that neither one of them wants the responsibility of having to deal with you," the doctor answers. At first, Alexi doesn't understand and then, the truth finally dawns on him. A feeling of betrayal rises within him and he looks away afraid that he might once again bust into unsightly tears. He had done that enough.

"S-so, what's going to happen to me?" he asks after he's regained some composure.

"You're going to be sent to a group home in the city north of here," the

doctor responds, "one of the workers should be here in about fifteen minutes to pick you up. Try and behave yourself, Alexi."

"Behave myself? Behave myself! You act as though I wanted what happened," he grits out.

"That is not what I am saying. I just don't want to find out that you have succeeded in killing yourself. You are stronger then that."

"Oh…okay. Thanks…I think."

"You're welcome. Go on down to the Waiting Room. He should be arriving shortly." Alexi leaves the room and it is only when he gets to the elevator that the doctor's words sink in. 'Him?' Alexi thinks nervously, 'A guy is going to pick me up?'

'Umm, what were you expecting,' another part of him demands, 'It is a GROUP HOME, Alexi. That means that you are going to be living with other guys.'

'I don't think I am ready for that.'

'It doesn't matter. You're going whether you like it or not.' He shakes his head to clear his mind and steps into the waiting room. He sees the nurses watching him sympathetically and he wants to scream. He plops himself down in a chair and waits.

Fifteen minutes pass and a hand gently is placed on his shoulder. Started, he jumps up. Standing behind him is a brunette with dark brown eyes and rugged features. "Hey, Kiddo, it's time to head outta here," the man says softly, "I know that this ain't what ya want but it's only

'til tomorrow. You're bein' sent somewhere that specializes in helpin' those who have been hurt so just endure this tonight." Something about the way he says this makes Alexi wonder just what this place was like. "You also might wanna keep a low profile and stay outta the sight of the others. They can be a bit…rough."

"They don't like people like me do they?" he asks.

"Well, kinda. They're just rough all around. They haven't been raised properly so everything gets on their nerves. My name's Jeremy, by the way, and I am going to be accompanying you along with another teen to your new home tomorrow," the man answers. Alexi looks at him suspiciously. "I mean ya no harm, Alexi."

"Yeah, sure," he mutters not trusting Jeremy at all. The older man just shakes his head with a sigh and walks him out to a van. Alexi climbs into the very back and sits by the window. Jeremy doesn't comment on his decision for a seat and silently drives out of the parking lot and down the road. Alexi is relieved to realize that Jeremy goes in the opposite direction of where Sakyo had taken him. 'He's dead, gone, and hopefully never coming back,' he thinks.

'Yeah right,' another side of him retorts, 'If he disappeared once from Limbo what makes you think he can't do it again?' Alexi has no answer and desperately hopes that Koenma takes the necessary steps to keep Sakyo from coming back yet again. He doesn't want to think about how it would end were the deranged demon to hurt him again.

Two hours later, Jeremy pulls into the driveway of a two-story house. The gate spanning around the length of the property makes it seem more like a prison then a home. Alexi has a sinking suspicion that he is going to wish it was time to continue on his way very soon. "All right, kiddo, here we are. We're just spendin' the night nothin' more. In the mornin' you, one other teen, and me are heading outta here like bats outta hell. I can't stomach this place any more then you can," Jeremy remarks. Alexi nods and carefully steps out of the van before following Jeremy into the house. Inside there is a faint odor of cigarettes. Jeremy looks slightly irritated. "Jordan!" he yells. A moment passes before a tall lanky blonde walks into the room looking a bit guilty. "What have you been told about smoking indoors?"

"I-I'm sorry, Jeremy," Jordan says meekly, "but Brian was out there and…" The teen trails off nervously and Alexi sees Jeremy's eyes soften.

"All right, midge. I'll go deal with Brian. You keep Alexi here company. He's goin' with us tomorrow," Jeremy tells him. The blonde nods and Jeremy stalks outside.

"Umm, hi, I'm Jordan," he says to Alexi with a friendly smile and gentle green eyes.

"I'm Alexi," the redhead murmurs shyly.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make him yell. I know that I am not supposed to smoke inside but there's this guy named Brian and he hates me so I try to avoid him when Jeremy ain't around. That usually ends up wit me hidin' in my room," Jordan apologizes.

"Why does he hate you?" Alexi asks.

"He's homophobic," Jordan murmurs looking sheepish.

"You're gay," Alexi whispers. Jordan nods.

"Course he is," a new voice remarks cruelly. Alexi sees Jordan's green eyes widen in fear.

"B-Brian!" he gasps, "Wh-where's Jeremy?" The nineteen-year-old gives an unpleasant smile.

"Jeremy is a little…preoccupied right now," he sneers. His hard blue-gray eyes sparkle with malicious glee and Alexi realizes what happened as he sees the blood dripping from a switchblade in the guy's hand. Jordan sees it, too.

"You stabbed him…bastard!" Jordan snarls clenching his fists. Alexi sees Jordan's green eyes glow and suddenly Brian goes flying. The blonde opens his hand and fire appears. Brian looks shocked.

"How the hell did you do that, freak?"

"I am a pyro-kinetic and can summon fire."

"You are also incapable of controlling your emotions, midge," a very familiar voice remarks. Standing in the doorway is Jeremy. The brunette gives an annoyed look at Brian. "Sorry, kid, stabbing me isn't gonna kill me."

"What are you people?" Brian demands.

"We're abnormal," Jeremy answers simply, "but don't worry, we'll be gone tomorrow afternoon."

"Why the hell didn't you die?" Brian demands. Jeremy's brown eyes sparkle with delight before reaching up and moving the shirt. Alexi sees nothing on the bronze skin. That alarms Brian. "B-but I stabbed you!"

"Yes, you did, Brian. Unfortunately for you, I heal almost immediately. It's a side affect of my abnormality," Jeremy answers and Brian decides that his grudge against Jordan wasn't worth dying over so he disappears upstairs. "Idiot, absolute idiot."

"I thought he had killed you," Jordan whispers.

"Nah, that little punk couldn't hurt me if he tried. He isn't nearly strong enough," Jeremy responds before looking at Alexi who looks a little bit nervous. "Relax, kiddo, you're among friends. Genkai wouldn't trust you to anyone she didn't think could protect you."

"Genkai?" Alexi asks almost shocked. Jeremy smiles slyly.

"Yes, Genkai. I live near her," the older man answers.

"How do you know her?"

"She's helped train me." Alexi stares at Jeremy for a moment. They were going to stay with Genkai? Alexi is surprised at the excitement that thought sends through him when he realizes that he would see Yusuke and the others again.

The night passes with no incident and Jeremy has both of them ready to go by eight. "There is no point in stayin' if we don't have to," he says in explanation and Alexi realizes he is doing it to spare them a nasty confrontation with Brian over the event of the past evening. Alexi can see that Jordan is just as pleased as he is about that. Jeremy treats them both to breakfast and Alexi gets curious.

"So do you know anyone other then Genkai?" he asks Jeremy politely.

"Yeah; Oto and Ani Toguro. Did ya meet 'em?"

"Yes. They were very…interesting."

"They can be that way especially if provoked. Personally though, if they ever let you get to know them, you'll discover that they still retain a lot of their humanity."

"How much do you know about me?"

"Well, since Genkai wants me to help look after you, everything she knows."

"Oh."

"Can I pry or would that not be appreciated?" Jordan asks entering the conversation.

"It's a long story," Alexi murmurs, "a very long story."

"Is there any truth to the stories on the news?" Jordan asks.

"What are the stories saying?"

"They are saying that you were kidnapped and molested by an older man."

"Yes, that is true."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's okay. You're just the first person I've met who hasn't either sneered or tried to beat me up."

"I would never do that, not after what you had been through."

"Thank you," he says quietly. Jordan nods with a friendly smile, which Alexi readily returns. Jeremy smiles at both of them obviously pleased that they seem comfortable around each other.

Ten o'clock rolls around and the head to the airport. Alexi can see Jordan's excitement clearly as the blonde was almost visibly bouncing in his seat. He smiles affectionately as he watches and Jeremy chuckles. "This is gonna be interestin' that's for sure," the brunette murmurs.

"What do you mean?" Alexi asks politely.

"Well, ya know how I said I lived near Genkai? Well, to be completelyhonest, it's the same temple," Jeremy responds. It takes Alexi a moment to comprehend what he is saying.

"You share her temple?" he asks.

"Yeah. She kinda likes to keep an eye on me. I can get rather wild sometimes," Jeremy answers rather sheepishly. Alexi raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm half-demon and if I get really riled up well… it's not really pretty. Don't worry, you're not in any danger. Not many things rile me up but Genkai thinks that it's better to be safe then sorry."

"If you don't mind me asking, what sort of demon are you mixed with?"

"Ice demon. She was a natural healer and I got my quick healing from her. I also got my dad's love for brawling so I have tested my healing capacities to their brink… 'specially since I seem to always aggravate Oto. The end result ain't too pretty."

"How long has Team Toguro been with Genkai?"

"Two and a half years. It seems Koenma was reviving them before the situation got bad…trouble was there wasn't a possibility of that happening because it already WAS bad. Sakyo had escaped and one year later you were kidnapped. I can't for the life of me figure out how he missed the connection…sorry, kiddo, I shouldn't have brought that back up again."

"N-no, it's all right. So Koenma knew he'd need more fire power then what he had and he revived Sakyo's old team?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Doesn't that idiot EVER admit to having faults?"

"Nah, he thinks he's perfect so everyone else has to work to correct his blunders."

"Gee, I bet the job doesn't come with benefits."

"Nope. All ya get is facin' almost certain death by all-powerful psychos and when it's all said and done, you have to come up with your own damn excuse for why you were gone."

"You're kidding!"

"No, no I am not."

"That's pathetic. I mean, if a person has to put life and limb on the line you'd think it would warrant Koenma helping them out for an alibi! Unless of course he wants people to return home and go 'oh sorry, hon, Iwas just out killing a demon nothing new!"

"I agree with ya, kiddo, I really do. Ninety percent of all his human Spirit detectives would agree with ya but Koenma is still in charge and if he doesn't wanna give ya an alibi then you're not gonna get one from him." Alexi shakes his head wondering how anything could get done with such an irresponsible leader before turning and looking out of the window of the plane. 'I am going to get to see Yusuke and the others again,' he thinks, 'I wonder how they'll react.' For once in a long time, Alexi feels like his life was finally beginning to calm. He knows that the feeling won't last long but he enjoys it while it does last.


	10. Part Nine

Author's note: Well, I am warning you now that Oto is rather out of character. I don't want flames because you didn't read my warning; I put it up for a reason!

Part Nine: A New Start and Some Familiar Faces

Alexi begins to feel timid and shy when they land at the airport. It was a new country he wasn't used to filled with unfamiliar people so he stays close to Jeremy almost hyperventilating. "Easy, kiddo, it's all right," the half-demon assures him, "Everything is fine."

"I-I've never been here before," Alexi whispers once again ashamed of his inability to be less like a four-year old child. Jeremy gently squeezes his shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout it, 'Lexi. It's only natural for ya to react like this. Just breathe deeply and stay close. You'll get used to it in due time," Jeremy tells him. Alexi takes his word for it and focuses on breathing.

They hail a taxi after leaving the airport and Jeremy gives directions. "She wants us to meet Oto. He's probably going to take us to a portal. We're staying in her temple in the Makai," Jeremy remarks. Jordan finally joins the conversation.

"Why does she want us to stay there?" the blond asks.

"She thinks it would be easier on the both of you to be in a world where they don't think you having the power to control fire is weird and where Alexi isn't judged for what has happened to him," Jeremy answers softly. He looks down at the address on a piece of paper once they get out of the cab. He looks for the number and finding it, smiles. "I should have guessed it would be a coffee shop."

"Why?" Alexi inquires.

"The major way you know Oto was human once is his love for coffee. He has to drink it in the morning or he's unhappy for the rest of the day and an unhappy Oto is not a good thing at all," Jeremy responds. Alexi and Jordan look at each other worriedly. "Don' worry, midgets. He just gets grumpy is all. He'd never hurt a fly…well, unless he was challenged but that it not anything that concerns you. Genkai, Ani, Karasu, and Bui will make sure that he gets his coffee." Relieved both teens give weak smiles. Jeremy shakes his head before opening the door to the coffee shop and letting them both walk in. It doesn't take Alexi too long to recognize the bulky frame of Oto

"He's at the table in the far right," the redhead says quietly to Jeremy. The half-demon looks and gives a grin.

"Good eyes, kiddo. Let's go over and say hello to the Makai's resident champion body-builder."

"I don't think saying that to his face would be a good idea," Jordan remarks.

"Nah, I wouldn't, I'm not THAT suicidal," the half-demon agrees. The trio heads over to the table. "Afternoon, Oto."

"Jeremy," Oto answers before looking at Jordan and Alexi. The redhead sees him smile slightly at him. "Hello, Alexi."

"Oto," he murmurs feeling suddenly shy and nervous.

"The blonde's Jordan. He's gonna be a load of fun between his normal teen rebellion and pyrokinetics," Jeremy remarks nodding towards Jordan.

"I've handled Karasu," the burly demon responds nonchalantly.

'Yeah that's true, though Jordan has a natural ability to get himself into trouble."

'"All children do."

"Be nice, Oto."

"I am being nice. They are still children, especially when they are compared to me."

"You are highly arrogant, Oto."

"And you Jeremy, are obnoxious." Right there in front of Alexi and Jordan occurs the single most startling event; Oto and Jeremy begin to insult each other.

"Indolent," Jeremy fires at Oto.

"Pesky," Oto returns.

"Unrepentant."

"Impulsive."

Jordan and Alexi look at each other. "They have issues," Jordan murmurs.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed," Alexi agrees. He watches the verbal sparring match for a few more minutes before adding in, "Immature, both of you." Much to his surprise, they both chuckle at that.

"The midgets are grownin' weary of our antics," Jeremy remarks.

"It definitely shows," Oto agrees.

"Well, the last time I checked, Jordan and I were, as you so kindly put it, Oto, the children not you. We have a license to bicker. Yours expired eons ago," Alexi teases them both.

"Ouch! He's got a sharp tongue, that one," Jeremy snickers. Oto smiles and Alexi relaxes as he hadn't been sure that teasing the older men had been wise.

"Well, we should get them back to Genkai and get them settled in. Ani's looking after Karasu and Bui by himself and the Spirit Detectives are there," Oto says. Jeremy looks concerned and nods.

"Yeah, we'd better get there before Karasu forces Ani to have to do something drastic to refrain from any blood shed," the half-demon remarks. Oto nods and heads for the door. Jeremy, Jordan, and Alexi follow him outside and to an abandoned building three blocks away.

"Koenma's opened a portal inside hoping that no curious humans wander in,"

he comments noting the confused expressions on Jordan and Alexi's faces.

"Yeah, well humans ARE known for their curiosity," Jeremy answers staring pointedly at Jordan. Alexi looks at the lanky seventeen-year old and realizes that he's rather red in the face.

"Don't bring it up again, Jeremy, please," Jordan pleads.

"Oh come on, midge, it wasn't THAT bad!"

"Speak for yourself, Jeremy! You saved me. You're life wasn't in danger!" Jordan retorts. Now Alexi really wants to know what happened.

"I hate to be nosy but what exactly are you two talking about?" he asks.

"I did something incredibly stupid and was lucky that the only thing bruised was my pride," Jordan answers.

"He walked into a portal," Jeremy explains, "It was right there in plain sight and blonde here got curious…"

"It wasn't my fault," Jordan grumbles.

"Actually, midge, no one MADE you go in there. Anyway, Einstein enters the portal and ends up in a marauder's camp. Well, said marauder wasn't too happy to be landed upon and decided to teach Jordan a lesson about trespassing. He shoves Jordan off of him and dimwit here decides that because he doesn't like that that he is going to punch the demon. You can imagine the marauder's reaction to that. Well, luckily for Jordan I was nearby and came upon them just as the demon was about to start slicing Jordan's skin off. That was about two months ago and I've been stuck with him ever since." Alexi shakes his head at the story. That definitely would be enough to keep him from gong where he didn't belong. "Oh, did I fail to mention that Jordan was clothed only in his underwear?" Now Alexi snickers as Jordan blushes a bright crimson.

"You're cruel, Jeremy," the blonde gripes.

"Midge, I'm part DEMON. I am supposed to be cruel," Jeremy responds. Alexi sees Oto shake his head and smirk. He, of course, was decked out in his usual green jacket and sunglasses. Alexi wonders if he ever took the shades off and then decides that the answer was rather irrelevant.

The group heads into the abandoned building and walks through the portal. Jeremy and Oto retain their balance while simultaneously helping Jordan and Alexi keep from falling. Alexi grips Oto's muscular arm as he rights himself. "It takes practice to keep your footing," Oto tells him.

"Yeah, took me 'bout three weeks to keep from landin' on my rear," Jeremy agrees. Oto snorts. "Hey, it wasn't ALL my fault. You shoved me in a few times." The burly demon doesn't answer; he merely looks at him with a slight smirk before continuing on towards the temple. Jeremy follows muttering various curses under his breath as he does so. Alexi and Jordan are behind them snickering the entire way back.

Arriving at the temple, Alexi hears more yelling like the last time, though unlike last time, the tone is more fondly exasperated. Oto smiles before saying, "Karasu is pestering Kurama again. Ani sounds like he is at the end of his rope. I think we should give him some assistance."

"Or we could walk away and come back later," Jeremy responds. Oto looks at him. "I mean it. I have heard enough about Kurama to know that if provoked he can get really nasty. I say just let them alone and let Karasu learn why he shouldn't pest the Legendary Bandit Yoko."

"As entertaining as that sounds, I don't really want my brother in the middle of it,' the burly demon answers walking through the door. Alexi follows him back inside and upon entering the living room, sees Ani standing between Karasu and a fuming Kurama.

"Karasu, stop goading Kurama!" Ani snaps.

"But Ani," he starts but the shorter demon cuts him off.

"No, Karasu! Koenma made it quite clear that you are NOT to vex Kurama! You will obey this order and leave him alone or you will answer to me! Do you understand?"

"I highly doubt that he will ever understand the meaning of that," Oto says alerting the occupants of the room to their arrival.

"Brother, you're back how wonderful. Do you mind keeping this violet-eyed nuisance from pestering Kurama? He doesn't seem to want to heed my warnings," Ani asks before looking at the other three behind him, "Welcome back, Jeremy. I am sure things will be just as interesting as they were the last time you were here. Alexi, it's good to see you on your feet and healthy. Genkai has been waiting all day for you to arrive so that she can talk to you."

"I am sure she does," Alexi murmurs, "It's good to see you, too, Ani."

"Ani, this is Jordan," Jeremy says pointing to the blonde. Ani observes him for a moment.

"Welcome, Jordan. Things are not always so loud here," he tells him.

"Yeah, midge, sometimes it's worse," Jeremy agrees. Jordan looks slightly unsettled and Alexi doesn't blame him.

"Welcome back, Alexi," Genkai says entering the room.

"Genkai," he answers softly hearing the disappointment in her voice.

"Was it that bad, Alexi?"

"Yes, I couldn't take it. I couldn't deal with my parents' refusals to admit to what happened and I definitely couldn't deal with being a punching bag for some close-minded bastard! Add that to the faculty not helping me catch up and you have the reasons why I tried to kill myself!" he yells not caring who heard. He grits his teeth as tears from again. "I can't take this, Genkai. I don't want to live in a world where no one wants to try and help me. I can't do it…I just can't do it." He looks tired and defeated. His gray eyes are filled with only misery and pain.

"You don't have to do that, Alexi, not anymore. That's why I brought you here. You aren't ready to face the rest of society. You shouldn't be forced into something you aren't ready for and you won't be," the woman answers. Alexi looks at her dubiously. "I mean it. You aren't going to a school until I think you are ready to be around other people. If you are never ready, then that's all right as well. No one who truly cares for you will ever blame you for whatever you decide to do or not to do nor will they ever think any less of you." He closes his eyes and tries, once gain, to get his emotions under control.

"I'm sorry," he whispers finally as he calms down. Once again, he is ashamed

of his inability to keep himself calm.

"There's no need to apologize," Genkai assures him, "You've gone through enough pain to warrant your outbursts."

He then feels a hand on his shoulder and looks back at Jeremy. The half-demon smiles softly. "You are gonna be just fine, kiddo, just give it time." Weakly, Alexi nods hoping that Jeremy is right because he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life terrified of other people because of Sakyo.


	11. Part Ten

Author's Note: Just so we're clear and all Oto gets rather OOC throughout these next parts so please, if you are a fan of Younger Toguro, don't flame me for this…okay?

Part Ten: Of Haunting Memories and Late Night Conversations

Alexi is given the same room he had used upon his arrival and Jeremy and Jordan are roomed right down the hall, which makes him feel a bit better. He stays n his room and familiarizes him with it. 'This is where I am going to stay,' he thinks with an almost pleased smile.

The day wanes and soon night falls. Alexi heads to bed hoping not to remember anything but knowing realistically that he will. A soft sigh escapes him as he lies down on the soft comforter. "I am glade to be in a world with demons…I definitely have issues," he murmurs staring at the ceiling, 'but then again, I think that it has been proven already that I have issues." Slowly, he rifts off to sleep only to remember what he thinks of as his worst day with Sakyo.

_Alexi stares at himself in the mirror. Tousled red hair spills down his shoulders reaching almost to his waist and mournful gray eyes peer out from beneath his long bangs. He turns slowly and looks at the calendar hanging on the wall. It was February 13th, his thirteenth birthday. A sad smile crosses his face as he pads over to it and touches the number. 'I'm a teenager,' he thinks, 'Bet I know more then anyone should at my age.'_

_The door opens startling him. He turns to see Sakyo standing there and shivers before quickly averting his eyes to the floor. "Good morning, birthday boy," the older man greets. Alexi remains silent praying that Sakyo leaves him alone. That would be the perfect gift. Unfortunately, Sakyo closes the door behind him; a clear indication that he wants something from Alexi. "You're thirteen today aren't you?" The redhead merely nods. "Well that warrants something special." _

_Alexi shivers not liking where this seems to be going._

_He soon finds himself stripped and laid out on his bed. He closes his eyes waiting for the pain to start. To his surprise, it is a soft touch that is ghosted across his flesh. His gray eyes open and he stares up into Sakyo's blue eyes._

_For the first time, his body is taught pleasure that he has never before experienced. Gently, Sakyo touches him making him writhe and burn beneath him. The older man gently prepares him before sinking into his body and making him scream in pleasure._

Alexi sits up gasping. Sweat beads his forehead and he wipes it away before looking down at his tented pants in disgust. He has no idea why he would react like this to THAT memory. He then decides that he doesn't want to be in that room for a while and heads into the living room. He sits on the couch for a few moments before noticing that he's not alone. He looks across the room and realizes that Oto is sitting in an armchair quietly observing him. Alexi watches the burly demon and after a few more minutes pass without him saying anything, he finally breaks the silence. "Up late aren't you?" he asks quietly.

"I'm used to it," Oto responds.

"From your training?"

"Yes, it helps when you don't need much in the way of sleep."

"Sorry, if I'm being too nosy."

"It's fine. I'm rather bored anyway. I have a feeling that you're wondering about the events that turned me into a demon aren't' you?"

"Well, if you don't mind...I am kind of curious."

"Most people are. It was a long time ago. I had been training a group of students how to fight and one day a demon came. He was powerful I couldn't beat him. He slaughtered all of them. I never forgave myself for being helpless against him. And now, I can't bear the thought of facing the ones I let down.

"So you made this wish not only to avoid meeting up with your students but also as a punishment?"

"Intuitive aren't you? Yes, both reasons are correct. Ani made the same wish merely to keep me company."

"That is not too surprising since he is your older brother."

"No, what is surprising is that he's put up with so much from me over the years and yet still remains fiercely loyal."

"Well, unconditional love means love with no conditions so I would think he would stay by you though don't go by me because I haven't ever experienced it."

"Your parents never should have turned their backs no matter what their thoughts on the situation. You are their son and they have an obligation to you…though my parents also refused theirs own parental obligations as well. It just proves how much people have perfected the art of being selfish and looking out for themselves. Even demons aren't that talented."

"That is the sad truth isn't it? We have an inherent selfish nature that demons envy us for and when we should be concerned we merely write it off as human nature and ignore it."

"There isn't much that separates humans from demons…not anymore. People like Sakyo are the ones who erase this line further."

"Yeah…Sakyo mixes both demon and human traits into a creature that has no moral conscience. He's even learned that the deepest wounds aren't always physical."

"What do you mean?" Alexi pauses for a moment as he debates whether or not to tell him then decides he' trust Oto with this. He only hopes he doesn't' regret this in the future.

"Tonight I had to relive the events that took place on my thirteenth birthday. It was the only day that he didn't rape me and I sort of wish he had. What he did do was worse. He made me enjoy it. The bastard knew just how to touch me to make me moan and arch into him. I cannot forgive myself for letting him know that it was pleasant though he seemed to understand that one time was enough. That one day hurt me more then any other. Even the day he stole my innocence didn't hurt so much." Alexi waits for the derision he thinks is coming or worse, indifference.

"Psychological tortures usually leave deeper scars, Alexi. Physical wounds almost always heal and are pretty easy to find. Wounds on a person's soul, however…well, those aren't quite so simple. It disturbs me greatly that Koenma didn't take precautions when he knew Sakyo was loose. He was wrong to. All you need to know, if nothing else, is that nothing that happened was your fault. You are not to blame for what Sakyo did to you. When touched the right way, anyone would enjoy it." The unusually compassionate tone makes Alexi wonder if Oto had more human traits then he admitted to.

"Deep down I know that but when I woke up from remembering I was…well..." He pauses looking highly embarrassed.

"You were aroused?" Alexi nods." Ah…I think I now see your confusion. It goes deeper then just being ashamed that Sakyo made you enjoy his touch. You're afraid that by doing so, you might actually be a homosexual."

"…Yes." Alexi goes back to staring at the floor. He doesn't want to think about THAT possibility.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay, Alexi." The redhead tilts his head back up and stares at him coldly.

"No? Well, then why did everyone I've ever known have such a problem with the knowledge of me being raped by a man?"

"Because, unfortunately, people have a tendency to be close-minded and prejudiced towards those who are different from them."

"It's not fair! I have been wounded enough without having to be harassed for something they THINK I am!"

"I never said it was fair, Alexi. More often then not, life is never fair. People, as we have already discussed, have an inherent ability for depth of cruelty that demons envy."

"So demons aren't so closed-minded?" Oto chuckles at this question.

"Absolutely not. Now there is, like in all places, a small minority that are but mostly demons don't really care ether way as long as you don't bother them."

"Could I be?"

"Could you be wha…oh. Well, yes you could be, but at this time all you should worry about is letting yourself heal. Don't worry about whatever sexual preference you may or may not have." Alexi feels strangely assured by Oto's words and is surprised at how easy the demon is to talk to.

"Thank you," he says before yawning. He looks up and sees Oto get up and slowly make his way over. Sleepily, Alexi watches as he sits next to him.

"Rest, Alexi, you're tired," Oto murmurs. The redhead feels his eyes grow heavy and in a moment of weakness he hopes he doesn't live to regret he curls up against Oto's side and lets himself drift off to sleep. For once, his dreams don't revolve around his experiences of the past four years. In fact, he doesn't dream at all.


	12. Part Eleven

Part Eleven: Trouble on the Horizon

Sunlight streaming into his gray eyes awakens Alexi. The redhead's eyes flutter open and he realizes that he is curled up against Oto's side. He starts to panic until he feels the burly demon's arm wrapped gently around him. He tilts his head up to look at him and realizes that the burly demon is asleep. He rests his head back down feeling unusually safe beside Oto.

He drifts off again.

Soft footsteps an hour later startle him. He waits and watches as Genkai enters the room. She stops and stares at him for a moment with an almost confused expression and Alexi gives her a rather sheepish smile. She chuckles softly at the sight and shakes her head.

A few minutes later, Alexi watches as Oto stirs. It occurs to the redhead that for being so muscular, Oto looks rather endearing when he wakes up. His dark eyes blink open sleepily and Alexi can't help saying teasingly, "For such a force to be reckoned with, you are rather…adorable in the morning." Oto looks down at him for a moment before reaching beside him, grabbing the pillow there, and thwapping him on the head with it.

"There, now I am not adorable," Oto tells him. Alexi can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, well you don't really inspire fear and terror either," he chortles.

"The boy has a point, Oto," Genkai says joining in. Oto scowls at her though there is no heat in his gaze.

"Gang up on me then why don't you," he grumbles standing up and putting his sunglasses on. Alexi snickers and Oto leaves muttering something about children respecting their elders.

"How, if I may ask, did you end up in that rather cute position?"

Genkai inquires after Oto has left the room.

"I came out here last night after a particularly disturbing memory. He was out here and we go to talking. Four hours later, I grew tired and he came beside me on the couch, and I decided that it would be a good idea to sleep against him," Alexi answers.

"He doesn't seem to have minded it," the old woman comments.

"So I noticed. I almost panicked when I woke up against him until I felt his arm around me. I figured that I was probably safe he if was asleep," he tells her. He looks confused after a moment. "It's strange…he doesn't' scare me. Usually when I meet an older man I get panicky and don't like being close to them, but with Oto I don't feel any fear at all. I don't understand it."

"He's very protective and you probably instinctively sense that. For all the stupid mistakes he's made he's still the same honorable man I met. He's got a big heart, Alexi…even if he has forgotten that it yet beats within his chest," Genkai responds.

Soon, it's time for breakfast and Alexi follows Genkai into the dining room. The others make their own ways into the room as they all have different times to wake up in the morning. Kurama immediately has an issue as Karasu sits beside him deliberately. The emerald-eyed youth is NOT amused and Alexi only hopes that Karasu stays out of trouble…for everyone's sakes. For some reason, the violet-eyed demon has yet to learn his lesson. "So are you?" he inquires innocently. That seemingly innocuous question provokes the normally calm Kurama.

"For the last time, yes I am a natural redhead and NO you can't see!" he yells at him. Alexi looks startled at the outburst and confused though it only takes him a few brief seconds to understand what Karasu was asking and he inwardly winces hoping that a fight isn't about to break out.

"Crow!" Ani snaps irritably, "Can you NOT bother Kurama this early in the morning?"

"I was merely asking…"

"We know what you were asking!" Ani interrupts angrily, "Don't do it again!" Karasu goes to argue when Koenma makes an appearance causing everyone to stare at him.

"Good morning all," he greets cheerfully. Alexi knows well enough to realize that the prince was about to reveal bad news. The gray-eyed teen hopes that it has nothing to do with Sakyo.

"What did you do this time?" Genkai asks.

"Nothing actually. It has been decided that due to the last mishap, and in order to keep Sakyo in Limbo, that there will be a trial. I am here to tell Alexi that he has two weeks to prepare himself for it," Koenma responds.

Alexi chokes on his drink and goes into a coughing fit. Once he's caught his breath he sees everyone looking at him and turns a light crimson. "Wh-why?" he asks.

"If convicted, Sakyo would be damned to an eternity in Limbo," Koenma answers.

"If I refuse?"

"Then certain precautions would not be met and he will more then likely break free again."

"How will my doing this make a difference?"

"If he is condemned then he'll be warded while in Limbo."

"Oh." Alexi stares at his plate, his appetite suddenly gone. Could he bear seeing that demon again? Could he endure having to reveal the worst memories of his life? He doesn't know if he can and wonders how Koenma could ask this of him.

"Alexi will be there," Oto says startling Alexi from his thoughts, "under one condition; I am allowed to be beside him at ALL times." Alexi doesn't notice Koenma's surprised reaction as he stares wondrously at the burly demon. Oto wanted to go with him?

"Well, I don't know," Koenma starts to say but Oto interrupts him.

"No, this is how it works. If you are going to force Alexi to have to face Sakyo

AGAIN then you will adhere to my condition. I am not asking for Spirit World, Koenma. I am TELLING you that I am accompanying Alexi to a trial he should not be forced into with a person who hurt him deeply. I will NOT let him have to face whatever person you can get to defend Sakyo by himself. He is still emotionally fragile and doesn't like many people close."

"I don't see him wanting you close, either," the prince responds.

"May he be allowed to go with me?" Alexi asks softly. Koenma stares at him in shock.

"You want Oto to go with you?"

"Yes…is there a problem with that?"

"No…not at all. It is just strange that you would…" He never gets to finish his sentence.

"He did nothing to me! How dare you!" Alexi yells as he realizes Koenma's insinuation. His fists clench tightly at his sides, as he wants nothing more then to punch Koenma in the face but figures that would not be appreciated at all at this point.

"Koenma, what exactly is it that has him so mad?" Genkai inquires realizing what it was that sparked this.

"You saw what I did, Genkai," Koenma responds. Alexi stares at him in disbelief.

"I don't believe this! You honestly think he…because we were…oh my God! Koenma, Oto and I were TALKING late last night and I fell asleep against him NOTHING more!" Alexi snaps irritated at the prince's lack of an ability to make sure he had all his facts together.

"Whoa, wait what exactly are you accusing Oto of?" Jeremy demands.

"Alexi was curled up beside him this morning," Koenma answers. Alexi's patience snaps.

"This is utterly ridiculous! He didn't TOUCH me! We were clothed for god's sake!" he yells, "Further more, I don't really care what your personal problem is with Oto. It was your damn inability to do your job that got me into this mess so you can afford to let me have someone nearby that I actually trust!"

"Koenma, I suggest you go. You have clearly overstepped the line. Alexi will be there in two weeks with Oto. Leave," Genkai intervenes. The prince wordlessly leaves though Alexi is far from calm. His knuckles are white as they are still clenched tightly. "Alexi, child, you need to calm down."

"I can't. He had no right, no fuckin' right! What absolute idiot sees that sort of thing and automatically thinks that sex was involved?" he grits out.

"Well, obviously THAT idiot. What exactly sparked this?" Jeremy asks.

"I went into the living room after reliving a memory I wish I could forget. Oto was in there and we talked for four hours. I got tired and he moved nearby. I decided that it would be intelligent to snuggle into his side. Sometime in the middle of the night, he had also fallen asleep and had wrapped an arm around me," he answers, "That is ALL that happened. We TALKED and NOTHING more."

"Boy, that idiot has some nerve. He comes in here demanding that Alexi go to a trial for Sakyo and actually speak out and then accuses Oto of just as heinous crime because he was cuddled to his side…man, he's a piece of work," Jordan mutters.

"He should know Oto better then that," Genkai remarks, "but there is nothing that can be done except to ignore him. He speculates on almost everything. I agree though, that it is too much to ask of Alexi to have to get on a stand with the man who raped him but he won't be persuaded."

"I don't want to see him again! Haven't I faced him enough?" Alexi says angrily.

"If he gets convicted, you won't," Oto tells him calmly. Alexi whirls to face him.

"How the hell do I even know he's going to get convicted? I have no guarantee!"

"Maybe not but if you DON'T do it then he definitely won't be convicted, either."

"I. DON'T. WANT.TO. FACE. HIM. What part of that AREN'T you getting?"

"I understand that you don't want to face him again, Alexi but I also know that you don't want to end up kidnapped again. You're going to have to ask yourself whether or not you go and face him. It is your choice and the consequences are also yours to bear," Oto tells him, "but should you decide to go, I stand by what I told Koenma; I am coming with you that will not change." Alexi feels his anger drain away and sighs. Why could his life ever calm down AND stay that way? He pushes his plate forward and rests his forehead against his arms on the table.

"He's got wonderful timing as always," Yusuke mutters.

"I agree, he never gives anyone time to recover before forcing them into something they aren't ready for," Kurama agrees. Alexi ignores their conversation as he fights a battle within himself. Either he agreed and faced Sakyo with the chance that he MIGHT be convicted or he didn't and knows that there was no chance of keeping him in Limbo. Either way, he would have to see the bastard who took his price, his confidence, and his innocence from him. 'Why should I? What is the point in fighting? I don't have anything worth fighting for…not anymore,' he thinks.

'Do you?' a voice in the back of his mind inquires, 'Are you really alone? Do you truly have NOTHING left?'

'Yes,' he answers.

'If that were try why are you HERE?' that voice asks.

'What do you mean?'

'Look around you, Alexi. These people CARE about you. They only want to help.'

'Yeah right. People aren't that kind out of principle. Usually it means that they want something.'

'That is bullshit and you know it!'

'Great, now I am arguing with myself. This is definitely NOT my day.' Another sigh escapes him and he regrets not dying when he had made that attempt. He knows that being a teenager was difficult but he also knows that it wasn't supposed to be THIS difficult.

"Alexi," Genkai says softly suddenly catching his attention. He slowly looks up and is startled when she sets a journal down in front of him. " I want you to keep a daily journal for me. Write down whatever you're thinking for feeling. I want to look at it at the end of each week." Alexi stares at the thick book for a moment before nodding his head. He knows that she wants him to get off his chest everything that is bothering him thanks to Sakyo because the book is so thick. He only hopes that she doesn't regret this after she reads his entries.


	13. Part Twelve

Author's Note: Here we go, more fun for Alexi. The sections in bold Italics are entries in his journal and there are supposed to be spelling and grammatical errors because he's been out of school for four years. I hope you like this part.

Part Twelve: The Trial Draws Near

Alexi carries his journal to the living room to be alone knowing that the others train at this time of day. He curls up on the couch on the same spot he'd be sitting on next to Oto. Opening the book, he stares at the first blank page and tries to get his chaotic thoughts in some sort of order. He finally just decides to write down whatever comes to mind.

_**Life really sucks right now. I find myself wondering if it's worth it do to anything. What have I left to lose other then my life? I lost everything else. I have only fourteen days to figure out wether or not I even want to attempt this. I wonder if I will find a reason to continue…it's highly unlikely that I will.**_

_**My own parents abandoned me because I tried to kill myself. They never admitted that Sakyo raped me. I don't think they ever will. Maybe having ben sent here was for the best… I don't know. The people here are nice enuf, I suppose, though, I don't care much for Koenma. He doesn't take the time to see what is going on before he just assumes things. For example, last night I woke up remembering my thirteenth birthday with Sakyo; it was the only day the man didn't rape me and I hated him most for that. I went out into the living room to try and get my thoughts in order and Oto was there he's a realy musculardemon and for all the strength he obviously wields, he seems really gentle. Anyway, we talked for a long time and he made me feel much better about the whole situation. I soon got drowsy and he moved next to me on the couch. **_

_**I fell asleep against him and found myself curled up against his side the next morning.**_

**At first, I was scared that he would be angry, but when I woke up he was fast asleep with his arm around me and for once I wasn't cringing at another man's touch. He made me feel really safe…anyway, breakfast comes and Koenma arrives to tell me that I have to be at a trial for the bastard who kidnapped me in two weeks! If he makes another mistake before this is all over, I might be forced to punch his lights out. I cannot believe that he DID nothing when he knew full well how DANGEROUS that bastard was…ooh, it just makes me so mad to think about it! Anyway, so he tells me I have to go and when I'm wondering just how in the world I am going to deal with that, Oto tells him that I will go as long he gets to stay by my side. I was in absolute shock at this. I had no idea he felt so strongly about what had happened. Man, my life can't get any weirder then this. I live in a world with a bunch of demons who shouldn't exist, but do. I wonder if my life will ever go the way I want it to. Somehow I highly dout it will.**

He sighs as he rereads it knowing instinctively that he's pretty bad at writing and wonders if he'll be taught at the temple since Genkai knows he isn't ready to be in a school. "Alexi?" Jordan asks from the doorway. The hesitation in his tone tells the redhead that he doesn't want to disturb him.

"Come on in," Alexi answers closing his journal, "I'm done with this entry. I'm sure that there are a bunch of grammar mistakes but hey, I've been locked in a room for four years."

"You certainly hold a lot of bitterness towards him…not that I blame you," the blonde remarks.

"Yeah, I do. I just shouldn't burden you guys with it."

"Hey, it's all right, I don't think any of us mind. I know I don't. Have you thought about what Koenma said?"

"Yeah. I really, really don't want to go. What do you think?"

"Me, think? You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Smart ass, that's not even funny. Seriously, Jordan, what is your opinion?"

"Well, in all honesty, I don't think Koenma should have done this. He has no right to make you face what has to be your worst memories before you are ready. With that said, I still think you should do it. Oto's right in saying that you are the only one who can decide and that in doing so, while not knowing whether or not you can win, it is still better then not doing it and having no chance at all. Also, Sakyo would want you not to go and I think that it was he's counting on. To beat him, you need to face him one more time and prove not only to him, but to yourself as well, that you are not completely broken."

"Thanks. I think this is the most sense I have ever heard you make."

"Now who's being a smart ass?" Alexi smiles innocently. "Oh don't try that one on me. I have done that enough to Jeremy to know how to not be affected by it."

Alexi mood suddenly returns somber again. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How did you know you were gay?"

"Ahh, THAT question. I was wonderin' if you would ever actually ask that of someone, but I am not about to delve into your business. It actually took me three years to fully realize it. At first, I thought I was a late bloomer because girls just didn't appeal to me. I saw magazines with scantily clad women and was disgusted though all my friends thought the models were hot. Then I tried kissing a girl…yuck! I couldn't stomach touching her and my friends made teasing comments about it. I paid no attention and continued to believe that I was just a late bloomer and that one day I would figure out that I did like girls. A few years later, I started realizing that girls didn't do anything for me, guys did."

"Was there any particular time that it was clearest?"

"Yeah, showers during P.E. I would act like I was paying no attention to anyone else when in all reality, I was wondering how my classmates might feel against me. It scared me. I finally couldn't run from the truth anymore. Just out of curiosity, why did you want to know?" Alexi goes on to tell him about the conversation that he had with Oto and waits for his response. "Before you were kidnapped, what were your feelings about your classmates?"

"Personally, I thought the girls were too promiscuous and I hated being around them. I preferred the company of guys to them."

"Well, you do know what that sounds like, right?"

"I know…I just don't think I am ready to admit that."

"I can understand. All you should do is focus on getting through the trial."

"Oto said sort of the same thing although he was referring to me letting myself heal before I worried about anything else."

"Well, he's a smart demon."

Alexi finds himself counting down the days. He feels terrified and angry at the same time and hopes that Sakyo pays. Always at the back of his mind, however, is a realization that he is afraid to admit. He is scared of what might come with finally facing what he knows is the truth about himself. With the trial only five days away, he finds himself once again debating the intelligence of going up against Sakyo.

Five days turn into four then three…then two…one…and finally, Koenma appears on a cold December morning. "It's time," he announces. Alexi looks at Oto who is standing behind him and the burly demon nods before gifting him with a strangely reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Alexi nods and follows the prince with Oto right behind him. He hopes that he can keep himself together enough to convict Sakyo. 'It ends here,' he thinks, 'I have to beat him…for my sanity's sake.'


	14. Part Thirteen

Part Thirteen: The Verdict

Alexi and Oto are brought into a lavish courtroom in Koenma's palace. The redhead tries to ignore the stares sent in his direction along with the growing fear that threatens to paralyze him. He feels Oto's hand gently on his shoulder and he somehow forces himself to the small table. He is surprised to see Genkai seated there. She smiles at him. "Well, someone had to be your lawyer," she says in way of explanation. He finds himself returning the smile while not looking at the table twenty feet away where Sakyo and his lawyer are sitting. He knows that if he looks at Sakyo, he'll never be able to speak out against the man. "Are you ready?" Genkai asks.

"As ready as I will ever be," he answers quietly, "I just want to get this over with and get him out of my life permanently."

"I hope that the outcome is good," Genkai murmurs as she watches the door open signaling the arrival of Koenma who would be overseeing the case as judge.

"Me, too," Alexi whispers, "me, too."

It doesn't take long for the trial to get underway and of course, Sakyo is the first one on the stand. He easily proves to have a gift for oratory and Alexi knows that it is going to be exceedingly difficult to make the jury see things his way without delving deep into his pain. He watches as Genkai looks positively ill at the man's twisting of the truth though she can't really say anything about it.

Alexi watches when Genkai begins questioning the blue-eyed demon and is horrified as he easily continues his manipulations with every question asked. The gray-eyed teen begins to wonder if he could actually convince the jury that he was the speaking the truth or not. A gentle squeeze on his shoulder reminds him of Oto's presence though he feels little relief in that. 'I can't beat this guy…why the hell should I even try? The jury is going to side with him,' he thinks miserably. He has this sinking suspicion that Sakyo was going to be fully pardoned and his pain would start all over again.

It is almost two hours before he's called to the stand and by then he's basically given up all hope of winning this. It was obvious that Sakyo could probably talk his way out of being charged for murder. Slowly, Alexi walks over towards it not even aware of Oto beside him. He sits down and stares straight in front of him not really seeing anything. Then Sayko's lawyer speaks to him. "Good morning, Alexi," the demon greets sounding rather friendly. Alexi wants to belt him but instead he gives him a forced smile. "May I ask you a few questions?"

"If you want to," Alexi retorts having little success hiding his sarcasm. He sees the demon smile slightly.

"I know it's been a long couple of hours for you and you're obviously tired of being here. Why don't you just give up your charade?"

The demon's audacity startles Alexi. Charade? They were making it seem like it was all HIS fault? Anger spills through him at the thought of them even trying to play him off as a liar. "I don't know what pathetic little game you are playing, but I am NO liar," he spits at him before pointing to Sakyo, "That…thing, kidnapped me for FOUR years and TORTURED and RAPED me and I intend to make him pay for it!"

"Alexi, I know that you are angry right now but truly, there is no reason to take your anger out over your parents inability to be decent on a man who's done nothing wrong," the demon says in a calm, pleasant manner laced with the hint of a rebuke. Alexi's lip curves into a snarl. He is not going to stand for being spoken down to.

"For being in such high position, you're obviously very stupid," he retorts, "Quit trying to cover-up what the twisted creature did because no matter how much you try, I am NOT going to lie and say nothing happened. You are really, really getting on my nerves. Come up with a better argument than the fact that I am making something up because I don't like my parents!"

"All right, son, tell us about what happened when you were kidnapped then," the demon says. Alexi doesn't like how easily he's given in but he knows that he doesn't really have a choice. 'What is this asshole up to?" he wonders.

"It was May of 2000. My mom sent me to the store to buy a few things for her because it was no longer than a five-minute or so walk. I didn't feel like going but I don't know a twelve-year-old that would want to waste a sunny morning going to the store. I arrived around noon and went about my business. I admit that I was walking faster then I should have been but I wanted to go home and play outside. I turned an aisle without looking and crashed into Sakyo who might I add I had no prior knowledge of. Being that I was raised to be polite, I apologized for my rudeness and went to continue on my way. It was at this time that he grabbed me, pulled and knife and bodily dragged me from the store."

"He pulled a knife on you? Tell me, Alexi, was the store empty?"

"No, there were a lot of people around."

"Then why did no one see him drag you out of the store at knife-point?"

Alexi could have kicked himself. 'That's where he's going,' he thinks, 'Dammit, I don't know how the hell he got me out of there without anyone stopping us! Fuck!' "I don't know."

"You don't know? You don't know how a store full of people could miss a young man being dragged out at knifepoint? Alexi, if you are going to lie than at least make it believable."

Alexi's eyes narrow dangerously. He doesn't appreciate having a demon tell him he's lying when he knows he's not. "He's a demon. For all I know he's able to make people believe only what he wants them to," he finally says, "but it still stands that he dragged me from the store and forced me into a vehicle."

"How can anyone believe that when there is no way a person could be dragged from a store at knife-point without someone noticing?"

"He's a demon, you tell me!" Alexi fires back. He feels his blood boil at the demon's cocky attitude. 'I am so going to punch him if he keeps this up.

"If he can make an entire store believe what he wants them to then what keeps him from doing the same to you?"

This question throws Alexi off guard. "Excuse me?" he asks.

"If what you say is true then isn't it also possible that he made you believe the events unfolded?"

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"Maybe it was what you feared most."

Alexi inwardly grimaces as he realizes that not only does he finally have a chance, he is about to royally screw himself over.

"That isn't possible. If he was trying to make me believed that my worse fear had passed, it wouldn't be being raped repeatedly by an older man. I didn't even know what a homosexual was really. My friends and neighbors were all really anti-homosexual. I would never be taught anything about them and nothing of their lifestyle would ever be voiced within our community."

He almost smiles seeing the startled look on the demon's face. 'Take that you bastard,' he thinks, 'I am not going to let you call me a liar.' The demon catches himself and smiles slightly. "Are you gay, Alexi?" he asks suddenly startling the redhead.

"What?" the redhead inquires sure that he's heard him wrong.

"Are you gay?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question, son."

Alexi inwardly cringes. 'Great, I bet he uses THIS against me, too,' he thinks miserably, 'Well, here goes nothing. Let's just send my future to hell in a hand basket.' "Yes, yes I am gay."

"So, what he did to you wasn't completely against your wishes was it?"

For a moment, he remembers his thirteenth birthday and the humiliation that soon followed. 'Gods, why this? I can't…oh god not this,' he thinks. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Maybe it wasn't but that still doesn't make what he did right. I was eleven fucking years old! He had no right to touch me in anyway shape or form. It was rape no matter what way you looked at it. Maybe it didn't physically hurt me but my emotions were completely messed-up throughout the whole time I was there!" he fires back angrily.

The demon goes to open his mouth but a sharp sound catches his and Alexi's attention. Turning, the redhead is shocked to realize that it was Oto popping his knuckles. "I would be very careful with what you say next, counselor," Oto says with quiet venom, "Because if you ask him another question that is totally irrelevant to this case I WILL spatter you across the courtroom understand?"

Obviously the demon knows when to back off because in about two seconds he says, "No further questions." Alexi watches Genkai wondering what she will say. She smiles at him reassuringly.

"I have no questions," she comments.

"You may return to your seat, Alexi," Koenma tells him. Slowly, the gray-eyed teen stands up. His legs give out and he might have found himself on the floor if not for Oto. The burly demon supports him back to the table. "Whatever closing arguments you may have, present them," Koenma says to both Genkai and Sakyo's lawyer. Genkai waves her hand and lets the demon go first. Surprisingly though, it is Sakyo who starts talking again. Alexi grits his teeth listening to the man point out all the times he's hesitated to answer and the ludicrousness of the story. Alexi clenches his fists under the table and wishes that he could punch the idiot in the face. He feels Genkai's hand on his knee and she gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. He sighs and waits for her turn.

Finally, Sakyo sits back down and Genkai stands up. "I know that this story sounds utterly ludicrous but be honest with yourselves, you live in the Makai. You don't bat an eyelash when someone throws explosive energy around because it's normal. You know what demons are capable of. Sakyo is a demon. There is no reason to think that he couldn't have made those people believe that nothing was going on. I have been around a long time and most of you are familiar with me. I don't take on something unless I believe in it and I believe in that young man sitting at that table. He's been hurt in the worst possible manner by a demon who should have been contained. He is not lying or trying to be malicious, that child doesn't have a malicious bone in his body. You know what is right and what is decent. I can't make you find him guilty, only you can. But just ask yourselves this; is it worth your consciences to believe Sakyo? You know the demon as well as I. Will you be able to live with yourself if you don't do the right thing? Only you can answer those questions. Thank you," she says before calmly walking back over and sitting beside Alexi.

"Do I stand a chance?" he whispers softly to her.

"I don't know. It's hard to read this group. We're just going to have to wait and see," she answers watching the jurors leave the room. Alexi sighs and rests his head on his arms on the table. This was going to be a very LONG wait.

Four hours pass before the jurors return and by this time, Alexi is twitching visibly. He's been pushed farther than his limit and he just wants to go and lie down somewhere. "Has the jury reached a decision?" Koenma asks.

"We have," a juror answers.

"Please read the verdict."

"We the jury of this honorable court find the defendant Sakyo…guilty. A sentence to eternity in Limbo warded pending decisions made for punishments by the plaintiff's current guardians; Genkai, Jeremy, and the Toguro Brothers."


	15. Part Fourteen

Author's note: Words in **bold** are notes and words that are _italicized _are either memories or Alexi's journal. If that confuses you too much, leave me a note and I'll figure something else out!

Part Fourteen: A Different Side of Team Toguro

It takes Alexi a few minutes to realize what had just been announced but when he does, he feels a relief flood through him deeper than he's ever known. It was over. Sakyo was finally going to get what was coming to him and he could finally start to heal. He looks beside him at Oto who actually smiles and nods. "You did it, Alexi. You won," the burly demon tells him.

"Thank you for being here," Alexi answers fighting back tears. He manages a weak smile before he loses and the tears fall. He then finds himself gently hugged by Oto and he leans against the burly demon's firm chest. The redhead knows how absolutely pathetic he must look, but he can't stop the tears.

After what seems like forever, his tears finally subside. He reaches up and wipes his cheeks before pulling away and standing up. "Sorry," he whispers. Oto merely wraps his arm around his shoulder and Alexi leans against his side.

"Let's go home, Alexi," Oto murmurs after a moment. He nods and they walk out. Thankfully, Oto's presence keeps anyone from approaching the redhead. Oto walks him into the temple where Jeremy and Jordan meet them in the foyer.

"Hey, Kiddo," Jeremy says softly.

"Hi, Jeremy," Alexi answers slowly stepping away from Oto. He looks at the half-demon for a moment before giving a hesitant smile. He then finds himself in a gentle embrace.

"You did wonderfully, kiddo. I'm proud of ya," Jeremy murmurs.

"He's getting what he deserves," Oto remarks.

"Yes, but not before we get him," Ani remarks from the stairs.

"Between the four of us, Limbo is going to sound like paradise," Genkai comments. The looks of surprise from the others clearly indicate to Alexi that Genkai NEVER spoke like that. 'They are really angry about what he's done to me,' he realizes. That cracks something with him and he chokes up again. He leans his head down to hide the tears behind his hair.

"'Lexi, are you all right?" Jordan asks suddenly worried. Slowly, Alexi meets his eyes.

"Better then I've been in over four years," he whispers. The blonde pulls him close and he rests his head against his shoulder. "I had almost stopped believing good people existed."

"Well, we do. We may be the minority sometimes but we always exist," Jordan responds. Alexi smiles at him through his tears and the blonde returns the gesture warmly.

Alexi retires to his room after being congratulated by nearly everyone in the temple. He closes his door before walking to his bed and letting himself fall onto the soft mattress. He curls up and lies there enjoying the silence. He had beaten Sakyo though he still feels inwardly like his battle has just begun. 'I cant believe I actually admitted that,' he thinks remembering his time on the stand, 'I-I can't be...it's not right, yet I felt so much better after saying it! What's wrong with me?' he turns and looks at the table beside his bed. Sitting there in the middle is his journal. He reaches over and picks it up. Opening it, he finds a note from Genkai.

**Alexi, **

**Don't give up because you don't think you're where you should be. You will catch up to others your age but it will take time. Keep writing. **

**Genkai**

He wonders how she knew why he hadn't written beyond that one entry. It had been enough to tell him he shouldn't be writing. A soft sigh escapes him as he holds the journal close. He hates feeling so confused and lost. Finally coming to a decision, he opens the book to the next empty page and picks up the pencil next to it. Sighing softly, he begins writing.

/Well, it's finally over…I guess. Sakyo was condemned for his crimes and will face Limbo. I am releved that it is finally over though I know that my fight is still to come. I admit to being confused and a bit scared. Wile my mind is releved that I won't have to face Sakyo ever again, a new problem has arrived; I'm gay. That above all makes me feel like, in some way, I asked for what happened to me. I have ben brought up learning that it is wrong for two men to be together. Even now I don't know how to explain why I wood feel the way I do. Is it really wrong to be with a man? Oto, Jordan, and Jeremy don't think so. Gods, I am so confused./

He closes the journal and puts it back down on the table with the pencil before lying back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. Would things finally calm down now or would his life begin to get even worse? He shudders to think of his life getting worse and doesn't even want to dwell on that possibility. Soon, he falls asleep.

It is morning when he wakes up again. He goes and showers before heading downstairs. He finds breakfast in full swing. "Good morning, Alexi," Genkai greets him.

"Good morning, Genkai," he responds softly. Since it was a weekday, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama aren't present though Jordan is. It was decided that he, too, would be taught at the temple, as he wasn't too comfortable around other people, either. Alexi sits beside the blonde. "Morning, Jordan."

"Hi, 'Lexi," the blonde returns smiling at him.

"I will be teaching you two," Genkai tells them suddenly. They look at her startled and she smiles. "I know that I seems weird but I am still capable of having a life." Alexi smiles at her teasing tone.

"None of use would ever believe differently," he answers innocently.

"Admit it, child, you think me old," she retorts.

"Maybe a little," he answers grinning. That earns him getting a napkin in his face.

"Children these days have no respect," she grumbles with a hidden smile.

"Neither do crotchety old ladies," Jordan teases. Genkai scows at him hiding the grin.

"Well, that is what you get, Genkai," Oto remarks.

"Don't you start!" she huffs.

"Hey you ganged up on my. I am just getting you back."

"I thought I was watching only two children NOT three," she comments. Oto does something rather out of character; he sticks his tongue out at her. Alexi looks at Jordan who looks just as startled. Both of them are wondering about the strange antics of the normally stoic demon.

"Umm…are you all right?" Alexi inquires nervously. Oto looks at him.

"Yes…why?"

"You're acting…um…well…"

"He's not used to you being yourself, Oto," Genkai intercedes. Alexi manages a weak smile before nodding.

"Yes well, it's early in the morning and he has yet to fully wake up," Ani remarks hopping onto his brother's shoulder. Genkai chuckles.

"That's probably very true," she comments. Alexi and Jordan merely look at each other and both wonder what the hell they've gotten themselves into.

Genkai has both of them join her in the living room after breakfast. Alexi is not looking forward to this. He feels incredibly stupid and wonders if Jordan will agree. The blond looks at him and seems to understand his mental struggle. "You're fine, Alexi. You were twelve when you were kidnapped. Whatever you haven't learned is not your fault," he tells him.

"I hope you'll still think that after I prove what a hopeless case I am," the redhead murmurs. Jordan just smiles reassuringly at him.

To his surprise, the lesson goes rather well and Alexi doesn't feel like a complete failure. Both Jordan and he thoroughly enjoy being taught by Genkai. She is patient and doesn't get frustrated when Alexi doesn't understand something.

Team Toguro and Jeremy join them at lunch. "How are they?" Jeremy inquires.

"Both are incredibly bright and learn very quickly," Genkai responds, "they are both wonderful students as well."

"That's good to hear," Jeremy remarks smiling at both of the teens. Alexi returns it shyly.

"I like that there aren't as many other people around," Jordan comments suddenly.

"I agree. When you have more people than you have more of a chance to deal with those who don't want to learn but have to be there," Alexi responds.

"I dislike those sort of people the most…other then close-minded homophobes," Jordan retorts. Alexi tilts his head slightly staring at the blond intently. Jordan raises an eyebrow at him obviously curious as why he's receiving the intense stare. "Are ya lookin' for, 'Lexi?" he asks. The redhead doesn't answer for a moment.

"I've been raised by the worst group of homophones. It wasn't until Sakyo did that to me that I had any idea that two men could have sex. I've spent most of my childhood not knowing why I wanted to be around guys and not girls. I can't help but wonder how the hell you stand me."

"For having been raised by homophobes, you are very open-minded. There is nothing wrong with you and you are certainly not stupid. It's not your fault that you missed four years along with never having been taught about your own sexuality because your community is a piece of shit."

"Wow, midge, I've never heard you sound so mature. There may be hope yet for ya," Jeremy teases. Jordan throws a roll at him.

"Children, behave," Genkai tells them. Jeremy sticks his tongue out at her.

"Is everyone regressing in age today?" Ani inquires.

"Oh lighten up, it's not going to kill you to have a little bit of fun,"

Genkai answers.

"Um...no," Ani answers. Alexi has a deep suspicion that either Oto or Genkai are about to change his mind. He's right and a food fight breaks out after Oto "accidentally" tips Ani's glass onto his lap. The redhead narrowly avoids being pelted by various foodstuffs by slipping under the table. He sits there and watches the mayhem unfold chuckling in amusement.

A half-hour and one very messy dining room later, the food fight ends with no clear-cut winner. Alexi slides out form under the table. "Wow…the room is totally covered in food," Alexi remarks, "that's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, well Kiddo, you're the only one not as covered as the floor, walls, or the rest of us," Jeremy responds.

"Yes, well do you have any idea of how long it would take to get food out of my hair?" he asks.

"Touché," kiddo," Jeremy chuckles.

"Yeah, I am not about to spend four hours trying to get sticky foods from my hair," he responds, "Though I must admit I had the best viewpoint for watching."

"So, now who's going to help me clean up?" Genkai inquires.

"I will," Alexi says.

"So will I," Jordan answers. She smiles gratefully at both of them.

"Any decent older men going to volunteer?" she asks.

"Very well, "Oto consents.

"Guilt us into it why don't 'cha?" Jeremy grumbles. Genkai just hides her grin.

For the next couple of hours, the four of them scrub the entirety of the dining room. Alexi finds himself enjoying scrubbing the floor. "She's a clever one," Jeremy grumbles.

"Learning to clean is a necessary evil," Alexi responds. Jeremy looks at him. "Well, it is."

"Sure, kiddo," the older man answers. Alexi just smiles and continues pushing the sponge back and forth across the floor.

"So why aren't Bui, Karasu, or Ani helping?" Jordan asks.

"Well, I think Ani would probably get stepped on if he tried to help," Alexi quips. He hears Oto chuckle.

"Sharp-tongued aren't' you?" the burly demon murmurs.

"Absolutely," Alexi answers. He grins cheekily at Oto and the demon rolls his eyes fondly in return.

"And what about the others?" Jordan inquires.

"They're just being lazy," Alexi responds.


	16. Part Fifteen

Author's note: Well, for all of you who thought that this was tame…this should change your mind. I am warning you that there is sex between Oto and Alexi in this and that it is rather forced…well, you'll have to read to find out what I mean! Don't flame me…I warned you.

Part Fifteen: Kidnapped…Again

Alexi finds himself relaxing into a schedule that makes him feel almost normal…if there was such a thing. Being at Genkai's truly was a blessing and the redhead is very glad he'd been sent there. The team of demons who also occupied the temple was something else altogether and Alexi finds himself becoming fond of them. His friendship with Jordan deepens and both teens find that they enjoyed each other's company greatly. The redhead finally begins to feel like he can at last put his fears behind himself and not worry so much about watching over his shoulder.

"Alexi, do you mind going outback and getting Oto? It seems he's forgotten when dinner is," Genkai says in the evening after the burly demon doesn't return from meditating, "He sometimes forgets everything around him."

"Sure thing, Genkai," Alexi responds before he heads out the door. He walks down the path towards the place Oto went everyday to meditate. He pushes the branches out of the way and finds the burly demon. "Oto, it's dinnertime," he calls to the dark haired man. Slowly, Oto turns towards him.

"It's evening already?" he asks.

Alexi grins. "Yeah, you've been mediating for most of the afternoon. Genkai sent me to get you."

"Well, it wouldn't be polite to keep her waiting," Oto comments as he slowly stands up. He turns around and looks at Alexi before going to say something. He never gets a chance to as a dart hits him right in the neck. Within seconds Oto is crumpled on the ground.

"OTO!" Alexi yells racing towards him. He kneels down beside the burly demon and pulls the dart out. Then he tries, unsuccessfully, to revive the unconscious demon.

"He's not gonna wake up, kid, not for a long time," an unfamiliar voice comments mere seconds before a hand connects with the back of Alexi's head and he blacks out.

Slowly, Alexi regains consciousness feeling like someone smacked him with a bat. A soft moan of pain escapes him as his gray eyes flutter open. "Forgive my companion, he can sometimes get excessive in his force," an unfamiliar masculine voice says. Alexi looks up at a demon he's never seen before.

"What do you want?" he demands.

"Oh I was just in the mood for some suitable entertainment," the demon responds with a smile that doesn't reach his cold golden eyes.

"You were bored so you had my friend drugged and me knocked out?"

"You make it sound so barbaric."

"It WAS barbaric!"

"Alexi, don't bother arguing with him. He's a low class demon with no brain," Oto tells him from beside him. Alexi turns to see Oto wide-awake, chained, and warded. It suddenly makes him aware of his own chains. He swallows nervously.

"Yes, Alexi, you should listen to your friend, it would be a waste of your time to argue with me. Anyway, I said I was in need of entertainment and I know just how to get it," the demon remarks looking almost gleeful before turning his gaze onto Oto. "You have two choices, big man. You can either, be unchained and take the redhead or you can decline and watch my boys have a go at him. It's up to you, though I will tell you that while you may be nice, they won't be."

Alexi suddenly feels rather ill listening to the demon. He cannot believe what is being demanded of them. He then watches as Oto fights a war with himself over what choice to make. After a few minutes, Oto finally looks at Alexi and the redhead sees the apology within the demon's brown orbs. He gives him as reassuring a smile as he can muster while being chained and threatened. "I'll do it," Oto finally tells the demon.

"Wonderful!" the demon says looking absolutely delighted, "I knew you would say that."

Alexi squeezes his eyes shut. 'It's Oto, you have nothing to worry about,' he thinks over and over and over again. He hears the chains get removed and focuses on keeping his breathing deep and even and trying not to tense up. He had to keep calm or it was going to hurt no matter how gentle Oto tries to be. A hand gently cupping his cheek makes his gray eyes open. He stares at Oto. "I don't want to have to do this to you…you are now where near ready to have a man this close to you but…the alternative is worse," the demon whispers.

"I-it's alright, Oto. I understand," Alexi responds hating to see the guilty expression on his face. He watches as Oto gently undoes his jeans and pulls them down his hips. Alexi forces himself to keep his eyes open or his mind would recall when this happened before where the outcome was not so pleasant.

"Can he be unchained?" Oto inquires struggling to keep his anger from his voice, "It's not like either of us can do anything to you."

"Very well," the demon responds before he walks over and unlocks the shackles on Alexi's wrists. Gingerly, the redhead rubs his skin. He shivers as he feels Oto's hands on him again and quickly forces himself to relax. Oto removes his shirt next and then his shoes and socks leaving him in his boxers.

"I am not going to hurt you, Alexi," Oto assures him.

"I-I know…it's just that the last time I was like this, it hurt," the redhead answers.

"I promise it's not going to hurt this time," Oto murmurs softly.

Alexi manages a weak smile. He knows he should have more faith in Oto it was just that he had suffered so much at Sakyo's hands. He watches as Oto slowly takes his own clothes off and finds himself staring entranced. Oto was very, very masculine. His eyes travel from the demon's broad, muscular chest down to his hips and can't help but stop on a certain part of his anatomy. 'My is he…big,' he thinks.

He's snapped back to the present when he feels Oto's fingers tug gently at his boxers slipping them down his hips and baring the rest of him. Alexi can't help but shiver as he realizes that he's now very vulnerable and even though Oto's warded the demon is still very capable of hurting him. "Easy, Alexi," Oto murmurs as he gently traces his finger down his cheek, "I am not going to hurt you."

Alexi takes a deep breath forcing himself to calm down as he realizes that if they didn't do something soon, the demon would probably change his mind about letting Oto decide and decide for him…with rather unpleasant results. He only wonders how the two of them are going to do this as he can't see either of them feeling comfortable having sex with a group of demons

present. Once again, his musing is cut short as Oto's hand goes from his cheek down to his chest. A soft sigh escapes him as Oto's hand brushes over a nipple. Oto smiles and does it again with a bit more pressure. Alexi moans at the contact and arches. He feels the first stirrings of arousal and blushes slightly. It seemed his body didn't mind that there was an audience as along as Oto kept touching him with the skill he was currently using. A whimper escapes him as Oto leans he head down and starts sucking on his other nipple while rubbing his thumb over the first one. He soon switches and does the same to the other.

Soon, Oto starts moving lower down his body and Alexi rests back against the wall. He's never felt this much desire for anyone ever and it amazes him at how much he actually wants Oto to take him. When he feels Oto gently nuzzling the soft curls of hair adorning his erection, he finds his legs spreading farther to let the demon closer to him. A strangled cry escapes as Oto starts lavishing attention to his base and balls. The redhead tries desperately to ignore the temptation to grip Oto's hair and pull him closer to his body.

He's soon inarticulate as Oto's ministrations wreak havoc on his senses. He soon can't help but hold onto the demon's short spiky hair as Oto begins to deep-throat him. Moans and whimpers of entreaty are all he's capable of as he nears his climax. A loud cry escapes him as his hips jerk violently and he releases his semen into Oto's mouth. Watching the demon swallow every drop is enough to get him aroused again. He watches Oto knowing where this was leading. Feeling a gentle tug at his hip, he realizes that Oto wants him to move away from the wall. Shyly he steps forward. 'Here it comes,' he thinks, 'I just hope that I can keep it together enough not to make this hurt more than it has to.' Gingerly, he lowers himself so that he's kneeling knowing that there would be no way he was going to keep his balance. He feels Oto kneel behind him and continues to tell himself to relax and that the demon wasn't going to hurt him.

His musing is cut short when a wet finger slowly pushes into his body. A soft whimper escapes him at the slight pain that causes though it soon fades as the probing digit hits a spot that makes him see stars. A cry of pleasure escapes him and his hips rock sharply. Oto continues to brush against that spot while adding a second and third finger into his and stretching him completely. It takes almost five minutes before he feels Alexi is ready. Finally, he removes his fingers and slowly, very slowly slides into the redhead.

Alexi closes his eyes as he feels Oto settle all the way in him. He's never felt so filled before and though not painful, the sensation is odd. "Are you alright, Alexi?" Oto murmurs into his ear.

"Y-yeah…I'm good. I'd be better if you moved just a little," he gasps softly. A chuckle is the only response he's given until Oto moves his hips slightly and sends his world spiraling in pleasure. Incoherent cries begin again and his hips start moving in time with Oto's thrusts. Never had it felt so good to be touched like this not even when Sakyo had let him enjoy it. This was pure heaven. It only gets better as Oto's hand slips around him and starts pumping him.

The whole ordeal lasts about four hours and Alexi has never had such an enjoyable time. He rests against Oto's chest trying to catch his breath. The demon who kidnapped them looks absolutely delighted. "How absolutely wonderful!" he says before grinning slyly, "however, I don't think Yusuke will have the same reaction once you return…will he?"

Alexi suddenly feels cold. "Wh-what do you mean?" the redhead stammers.

The demon smirks before responding, "The Spirit Detectives were watching. I have no idea how they will take this."

"Are you done?" Oto demands sounding every bit furious with the demon.

"Yes, You will be escorted near your friends and will be unwarded there," the demon says before waving towards his men.

Ten minutes later, Alexi and Oto are standing, reclothed, in front of Genkai's temple. The redhead swallows. "Alexi," Oto says softly, "Let me go in first. Whatever Yusuke says the moment someone walks in he will regret and I would rather not have it said to you, alright?"

Wordlessly Alexi nods and watches as Oto walks into the doors. However, he can't keep himself from following after a few seconds time. He hides back before the door and listens as Yusuke rages.

"How the HELL could you do that to Alexi!"

"What would you have rather I did, Urameshi, let those demons have him?" Oto retorts.

"There had to have been another alternative!" Yusuke fires back.

"Oh you would think so wouldn't you? I had two choices: let them have Alexi or do it myself and there was no way in hell I was letting him get hurt again! He's been through enough!"

After not hearing Yusuke's response, Alexi peers into the room in time to see him get ready to shotgun Oto. Reacting instinctively, he throws himself forward and places himself between the two fighters. "If you want to kill him, you will have to come through me," he tells Yusuke in a surprisingly calm voice, "He didn't hurt me and I will NOT have you blame him for this."

"Get out of the way, Alexi," Yusuke commands.

"No, if you want to kill him, you have to kill me first."


	17. Part Sixteen

Part Sixteen: Aftermath

"I said get out of the way, Alexi!" Yusuke says furiously.

"No." His voice is surprisingly strong and firm for him having been terrified a few seconds prior. "Yusuke, he didn't hurt me. If you honestly saw it, you would know that. There was no other choice. He was warded and I am definitely not capable of taking on demons no matter what their strength."

"Yusuke, let it go. If Alexi isn't going to let you hurt him than you're going to have to accept that and mind his decision," Kurama tells him.

"Did you not just see what happened?" Yusuke demands.

Kurama smiles softly. "Yes, yes I did. He was gentle, careful, and didn't emotionally hurt him. Oto DID choose the only option available that wouldn't be detrimental to Alexi's health or wellbeing. Let it go. They've been through enough and probably need to rest."

Reluctantly, Yusuke puts his hand down, and Alexi lets out the breath he'd been holding. He watches as the black haired demon storms from the room. "Back to square one," he mutters softly, "And I had almost gotten him to like me, too."

"Hey, don't worry about Urameshi, he's being an ass," Kuwabara tells him, "and you are NOT back at square one. He's still holding a grudge. Give him time to figure out that he's not four."

Alexi finds himself smiling at the carrot-top's words. Kuwabara seemed to know how to make him feel better where Yusuke was concerned. "You've had a long day. I doubt anyone would begrudge you lying down for a while," he adds on after a moment.

"Thanks, Kazuma," he murmurs, "I think I will."

"Don't worry about it…or him," the carrot-top responds. Alexi looks at him gratefully before heading out of the room and to the privacy of his room. He did need some time to himself to react to all that had happened. He walks over and sits down on the bed before running his Fingers through his red hair. "I didn't need this," he mumbles, "I really, really didn't need this."

Though try as he might, he cannot forget the way it felt to be touched and tasted by Oto. The Demon had been so gentle to him and so careful not to hurt him.

For awhile, Alexi stares up at the ceiling before reaching beside the bed and picking up his journal. Pulling out a pencil, he begins to write.

I had hoped that my life would become easier after Sakyo was condemned. However, life NEVER seems to be nice to me. I mean this place is great and so are those who live here but…I just can't catch a break. For some reason it seems that I am magnetically attracted to demons. They seem to instinctively no that I am easy to hurt. I got kidnapped…again. However, this time, they brought Oto along for the ride. All I did was go and call him for dinner. I didn't ask to get kidnapped by a bored demon that was in need for suitable entertainment. Unfortunately, his idea of suitable entertainment involved making Oto…

He cannot continue writing and closes the book. He does, however, manage to refrain from throwing it across the room in a childish fit but doesn't keep from hitting his pillow venomously. "It's not fair, dammit!" he yells, "I didn't do anything to deserve this!" bitter and very angry tears fill his eyes and he is soon sobbing into this pillow, his emotions completely chaotic. His tears do not stop until his exhaustion gets too strong and he fades off into a

troubled slumber.

"Alexi," a soft voice rouses him a few hours later before his shoulder is shaken gently, "Alexi, you need to get up." Alexi's gray eyes flutter open and he looks up at Keiko.

"Wh-what is it?" he asks. She looks rather frightened which wakes him up fully.

"It's Oto and Yusuke, they are really going at it outside," the brunette tells him.

Alexi lunges out of bed and is out the door in two seconds flat. It doesn't take him long to find the two demons. "Yusuke, stop it!" Kuwabara yells trying to get his friend to back off.

"No," Yusuke says coldly. He gets ready to fire again at Oto.

"YUSUKE!" Alexi shouts, "Leave him alone!" The redhead doesn't even hesitate to get between them. "This is so stupid. Leave him alone!"

"Stay out of this, Alexi!" Yusuke snarls, "Koenma should NEVER have brought them back!"

"When the situation involves me, I cannot stay out of it. I'm telling YOU to mind your own business! I don't give a damn about what you may think of what happened but it does NOT concern you so KEEP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" Alexi doesn't care that he's now screaming at him. His emotions have been shot to hell and he just can't take the demon's stupidity at this point.

To his surprise, Yusuke steps back and stares at him in shock. Kuwabara grabs him by his shoulder and yanks him back towards the door. Alexi takes a deep breath shaking with barely controlled fury…and sobs. He didn't need this…dammit, he didn't need this! Hot tears fill his eyes and spill down his cheeks. "Gods, why," he whispers, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing, you did nothing," Jordan says rushing up to him. The blond pulls him tightly to him. "'Lexi, you've done nothing to deserve what has happened to you!"

Alexi buries his head into Jordan's shoulder and starts sobbing. The fire-wielder holds him tightly to him and waits for the tears to stop. Alexi finally calms. "This has not been a good day for me."

"No, no it hasn't. It doesn't help that you are up at two-thirty in the morning dealing with the most immature demon ever born. You should go back inside and get some sleep. You're too emotionally charged right now."

"I must be really out of it because there is no way you actually made sense," Alexi murmurs before looking over at Oto. "I don't blame you," he whispers, "What happened is not your fault." The burly demon doesn't respond; he merely walks back into the temple.

"Don't worry about him, Kiddo, he'll be alright," Jeremy tells him.

"I don't want him to feel guilty…there was nothing else he could have done."

"My brother knows that, Alexi," Ani tells him, "He's more upset with Yusuke than anything. If he avoids you, it's nothing personal. He doesn't want to upset you."

"Everything upsets me these days," the redhead mutters.

"No one blames ya for that, Kiddo. Come on, Jordan's right. It's way too early and you need to rest."

Reluctantly, Alexi allows the half-demon to lead him back inside and to his room. "Yusuke will be fine. He just needs to get his act together. He was scared when he realized that you'd been kidnapped. Oto'll be fine, too. Just give them some time to come to terms with this and their own feelings of inadequacy."

"They shouldn't feel guilty…neither of them should. I just seem to be magnetically pulled towards demons who want to use me," Alexi mutters.

"I'm sure that ain't true, but it's not the time for that conversation, 'Lexi, go to sleep," the half-demon tells him pushing him towards his bed. Alexi heads over and slips beneath the blankets.

"Pushy male," he murmurs fondly.

"Course I am," Jeremy says gruffly, "Now go to sleep. Ya had a rough night."

"Night, Jeremy," he whispers.

"G'night, Kiddo," the half-demon responds before he quietly closes the door.

Alexi pulls his blankets off and closes his eyes. Sleep however, is long in coming for him. When he does fade off, his dreams are vivid and center on a certain burly demon. This furthers his distressed state as he wakes up and finds the evidence of his dreams. Feeling deeply shamed, he pulls his blankets off the bed and hopes not to run into anyone on the way to the put it to be washed. Unfortunately, things never go the way he wants them. "Did something happen?" Kurama asks noticing the sheets.

"N-no," he says quickly trying, and failing, to keep his cheeks from turning red.

"I think you're lying," the redhead responds.

Alexi sighs softly. "I had…dreams," he admits quietly.

"Do I even want to ask beyond that?" Yusuke's voice comes from behind him.

Alexi's cheeks deepen. "I…" he starts but his throat tightens keeping him from speaking. His eyes lower to the floor.

"He said dreams, Yusuke, not nightmares. I would expect you to infer a bit more. You are a lot more intelligent than you pretend," Kurama tells him.

"Yes, well the thought of him dreaming about Oto is not what I want to spend my day stuck on," Yusuke retorts.

Alexi quickly passes by Kurama not wanting to hear anymore. So Yusuke had figured it out. That meant Kurama already knew what had happened. He puts the sheets into a pile and struggles to hold back his tears. He hadn't asked for this. He hadn't asked to be gay! He gets outside and loses his fight. The tears spill down his cheeks and he sinks to his knees. He is soon curled up sobbing on the cold ground. His heart cannot take the added burden of guilt to his already wounded soul and he soon fades into unconsciousness.

He wakes up wrapped in thick blankets on the couch. "Do you want to talk about it, Alexi?" Genkai asks noticing that he's awake.

"I-I can't," he whispers.

"There is nothing wrong with you, child. Don't ever think that because you enjoy having a male touch you that there is something wrong with you."

Alexi doesn't answer. He'd spent far too long listening to the people where he lived. It was ingrained that to want a man meant he was evil. "'Lexi, what did your school teach?" Jeremy asks from where he'd been quietly observing the whole situation.

"They were against it," Alexi mumbles.

"I didn't ask what their stance was, I asked what they taught."

"They said it was evil, okay!" Alexi yells, "They said that anyone who liked someone of the same gender was evil!" More tears fill his eyes. "I'm not evil…I'm not!"

"You're right about that, Kiddo," Jeremy tells him, "You're not. Those people you lived with are a bunch of idiots. It's people like them who make me understand why demons hate humans so much."

"H-how can so many people be wrong?" Alexi whispers, "It's not possible for THAT many people to be wrong."

"Actually, it is. That's the sad part. You gotta understand that there is nothing wrong with you, 'Lexi, NOTHING. Whatever your parents and that school board said…they were being bigoted." Jeremy looks at him and smiles softly, "You need to rest, 'Lexi. You still haven't recovered from your ordeal. Don't try to figure yourself out until you've rested. You'll end up hurting yourself more."

Alexi doesn't answer, his emotions have been too overtaxed again. His gray eyes flutter once…twice…then once again, he's out like a light.


	18. Part Seventeen

Part Seventeen: Another Kidnapping and More Pain

Alexi wakes up and does his best to avoid making eye contact. He still felt no better about his reactions the night before and is truly not up for a conversation with Yusuke that ended in an insult. He still has no idea why he was dreaming about Oto in the first place and refuses to think too hard on it.

He goes about avoiding the others and slides outside to sit beneath a tree. He isn't sure why he's running from this…he wasn't sure he wanted to wonder about why he's running either. He runs his fingers through his red hair and wonders why his life seemed to be going to hell in a hand basket. "Alexi, are you okay?" Jordan asks approaching him.

"No," the redhead responds softly, "I don't know what to do. It seems like my life only gets more and more complicated."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want you to think that I am insane."

"I am not going to think that you are insane, Alexi."

"Oh, no? Try that I am having erotic dreams about Oto!"

Jordan smiles gently. "You're not insane."

"Am I?"

"No, it isn't too hard to see why you'd be dreaming about him. You did just recently have sex with him…really good sex if your sounds were anything to go by."

Alexi turns bright red. "I…I…"

"Relax, Alexi, I was just stating a fact. I didn't mean to embarrass you," the blond soothes.

"I am sorry, Jordan. Yusuke's taunting has just gotten to me."

"Don't take his words personally. He's still got a grudge against Oto."

"I wish he'd get over it."

"You and everyone else around him," a new voice comments.

"Hey, Kazuma," Alexi greets with a smile.

"Hey, 'Lexi. How are you feeling?"

"I am not quite sure how I am feeling to be honest. Dreaming about Oto hasn't done much good for my psychological health."

"Hey, don't worry so much about it."

"Don't worry about it? I can barely sleep without dreaming about that male."

"It isn't a sign that you are evil. It states that you have thoughts like everyone else."

"Like everyone else? I do not think lusting after OTO is being like everyone else!" Alexi argues.

"So the object of your fantasy is different…it still means that you DO fantasize."

Alexi sighs realizing that the carrot-top wasn't going to let him win this argument. However, Jordan has to be the nosy one and asks, "So Kazuma, who do YOU fantasize about?"

For a moment, Kazuma sputters before forcing out, "None of your business!"

"I think someone is embarrassed," Jordan taunts though there is no malice in his voice.

"Embarrassed? Hardly," Kazuma retorts, "I just…I just wish it wasn't the person it is."

"Then why won't you tell us?" Jordan whines.

"Because, as I said before, it is NONE of your business!"

"I think you are embarrassed about it."

"Jordan, if you keep this up I am going to Spirit Sword you."

"Oooh, defensive!"

Alexi laughs watching Kuwabara chase Jordan around with his Spirit Sword. Their antics are enough to lift his cloud of depression and he sits watching them. Then he notices the group standing at the fringe of the forest. He opens his mouth to say something when a hand clamps over his mouth. He struggles to get free but only manages to kick a stone. It is enough to catch Kuwabara and Jordan's attentions. "Let him go, demon," Kazuma snarls walking towards them.

"Or you'll do what?" the demon sneers.

"You'll find out if you don't put him down."

"But he's so cute…"

Alexi struggles in the male's grip. 'Not again,' he thinks, 'please, not again.' He couldn't bear the thought of another male touching him. His heart is pumping furiously in his chest and he's having trouble breathing. It doesn't take him long to pass out.

When his gray eyes flutter open and he doesn't recognize the surroundings he knows that once again he's been kidnapped. "Welcome back, little human," a voice growls making him shudder, "Your friends were quite distraught to watch you pass out. It made them easier to take down."

That snaps Alexi awake and he looks around frantically. His eyes widen seeing Kuwabara and Jordan lying in separate cells. A cold knot forms in the pit of his stomach. Nothing good would come of this, he was sure of it. "Wh-what do you want?" he demands.

The demon looks at him for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. Alexi is getting really tired of being kidnapped for no reason. It was starting to give him a complex. A groan catches his attention and he turns back to see Kazuma's eyes flutter open. "dammit," he groans rubbing his head. However, he snaps out of it once he realizes that he's in a cell. Seeing Jordan, a look of anger appears; seeing Alexi, he looks down right furious. "When we get out of here, you bastards, I am going to slowly and methodically kill you all off," he snarls.

"Oooh, what is it about this one that makes you want to be so violent?" the demon sneers.

"He's an innocent, dammit!"

"Kuwabara, it's okay. Don't make him mad on my account," Alexi cautions the carrot-top not wanting his friend to get hurt on his account.

"No, It's not okay, Alexi. That bastard touches one hair on your head and I am going to make him wish he'd pissed off Ani."

"Not good," Jordan mutters though Alexi doesn't know whether it's due to the situation at hand or because of Kazuma's threat.

The demon merely laughs at him. "How cute that you want to protect the puny little human."

Kuwabara's eyes narrow. "You are really grating on my last nerve, you pompous ass. Let us go before you get hurt. Nothing less than your death will come of this."

"Oooh, such threats from a warded male who cannot protect himself. Who's going to come and save you, human? Who is going to care about you enough to come save you?"

Listening, Alexi can't help but wonder if the demon had a point to his question. Who was going to come and rescue them? Realizing that he is doing that, guilt floods him. He had to have more faith in Yusuke and the others than that. Just because he'd been betrayed in the past didn't mean it was going to happen again. These guys were the real deal and weren't going to leave him out to dry. However, his wounds have yet to fully heal so the nagging thoughts continue to eat away at him. However, he soon realizes he has more to worry about when the demon opens Jordan's cell door and steps within. The blond skitters back away from him looking completely freaked out. Alexi realizes that he just might have a reason to fear him as within a few minutes, his clothing from the waist down is shredded off of him. A strangled sound of dismay escapes him and he tries to curl up with little to no success. "JORDAN!" Alexi cries, "Leave him alone, you bastard!"

The demon doesn't listen and he presses Jordan's thighs apart. "Aww, a virgin…this is going to be fun," the demon sneers. Jordan's body shudders and his breathing quickens. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate and hoped it would make him pass out before he had to feel the male steal his virginity. However, just when he thinks that oblivion is going to take him, the demon pulls back and looks at him with a knowing smile. "Wouldn't do any good to let you pass out now would it?" he croons. Jordan trembles.

"Pl-please…don't," he manages to get out through his trembling lips. Alexi feels his heart break watching this. Becoming fond of the blond meant that he never wanted to see something like this done to him. The first whimpered cry brings tears to his gray eyes and the scream sends him curling up in a fetal position. He can only hope that the others get there and make the bastard and whoever helped him pay.

It seems to take forever before the male leaves Jordan in a crumpled heap in the cell and disappears down the hallway. "Jordan?" the redhead whispers moving to the edge of the cell. He watches the blond curl up and finds himself hoping the demon's death is bloody. There was no need for what had happened. "Oh, Jordan," he whispers feeling his heart break.

"He is going to die," Kuwabara snarls viciously, "He is going to die slowly, painfully, and for a very, very long time."

Alexi knows that Kazuma means every word though wonders if Jordan would be able to heal after this. The male hadn't wanted to be touched, and Alexi knew what that could do to a person's fragile soul. There might not be a way for the blond to come back. If that were the case, Alexi would be only too glad to watch Kazuma kill the bastard.

Hours seem to pass before a set of footsteps heads in their direction and Alexi fears that it is the demon returning to add to Jordan's pain and humiliation. He watches feeling his fear increase tenfold as the footsteps grow closer. A look of dismay crosses his face at the appearance of the same demon and he sees Jordan scamper back against the wall. The male looks at him and snorts before turning his attention to Alexi. The redhead's gray eyes widen as he walks to his cell and opens the door. "Hello, pretty one," the demon croons.

"N-no," Alexi manages to gasp out, "n-not again."

"Don't touch him!" Kuwabara yells from his cell. However, without his spirit energy he is helpless to do anything but watch as the male continues to approach the redhead. He has no idea if Alexi will survive another encounter with a male who takes advantage of him.

Alexi moves backwards and presses back against the cold wall. He couldn't go through this…not again. Unfortunately the demon continues walking towards him leaving him helpless to do anything but try and endure what he had planned. "Please," he whispers when the male is almost pressing him back against the wall, "Please don't."

"Aww, how sweet, you're begging…unfortunately, I ain't the merciful type."

Once again, Alexi feels like he's getting ripped open. He opens his mouth in a soundless scream, as he couldn't get enough air into him to vocalize it. However, Jordan and Kuwabara scream his name loud enough to make up for his silence. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to envision himself anywhere but here. His attempts are futile and the only respite he's given is when he falls unconscious.

Waking up, he feels a familiar set of sheets and wonders how violently the male died. "Welcome back, Alexi," Genkai murmurs appearing at his side.

"H-how are Jordan and Kuwabara?" he rasps softly.

"Jordan is sleeping fitfully right now and Kuwabara is probably trying to wash the feeling of the male off of him."

"H-He didn't get…" he cannot finish the sentence but Genkai understands the question.

"No, the male had him naked and pressed against the wall when the others arrived."

"H-how did Ani react?"

"Well, let's just say Oto, Ani, and Jeremy spilt his blood over the entirety of the castle."

Alexi finds himself glad of that knowledge. It was what the bastard deserved. "I-I hope that Koenma isn't angry with them for that."

"No, he isn't. He understands what happens when you hurt people that are important to demons."

Alexi swallows slightly and winces. His throat was sore from attempting to scream even if there was no sound. "I would suggest eating only liquids for a little bit…at least until your throat feels better," Genkai murmurs, "and try not to speak so much."

The redhead nods understanding from the last time it happened. He curls deeper into the blankets. He was suddenly so very, very tired. His fingers touch a familiar article of clothing and he draws it to him. Before he knows it, he's asleep clutching Oto's green jacket tightly to him.


	19. Part Eighteen

Part Eighteen: The Will

The first thing that Alexi does when he pulls himself from bed is go and checks on Jordan. The blond is curled up in his bed though the redhead is sure he's awake. "Jor?" he says softly. He waits a minute before the blankets rustle and the male peers at him from beneath the blankets. "I am so sorry, Jordan,"

"It's not your fault, 'Lex," the male says softly as he uncurls and slides out from under them.

"I think it is," the redhead responds.

Jordan crosses the room and hugs him tightly. "It is NOT your fault," the blond tells him furiously.

"I got you hurt…it IS my fault!"

Jordan shakes his head. "Alexi, stop it. It is not your fault…I don't know whose fault it is but it is NOT your fault."

"I still think that I am responsible for this…and I am unendingly sorry."

Jordan holds him tightly. "Stop apologizing, 'Lex. This isn't your fault. What happened, happened because a bunch of demons got bored and we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It still doesn't make me feel any better," Alexi sighs, "You didn't deserve that."

"Neither did you," Jordan tells him. Alexi sighs softly.

"Maybe so but…I was hoping better for you."

Jordan smiles sadly. "Maybe…but that wasn't in the cards."

Alexi holds the green eyed male tightly. "Don't you dare give up. I am sure that you are going to find something…or someone better."

"I never thought I wouldn't," Jordan assures him. He pulls back enough to look into his eyes. "I will heal…and I will be fine. I have too much that I want to give up."

"Like Jeremy?" Alexi can't help but tease. The blush that suddenly colors his friend's face makes him smile. "I thought as much."

"Hey, don't be mean," Jordan tells him, "and in any event, you cannot say anything. You are still wrapped up in Oto's ugly green jacket."

"It's not ugly," Alexi retorts before looking down and realizing that he was indeed still wrapped in his jacket. He slowly uncurls from it. "I'd better give it back to him…he probably misses it."

Jordan snorts. "I am sure he does. Though I still think that the male has the worst fashion sense I have ever seen."

"That is your opinion," Alexi tells him though he feels relieved that he male is cracking jokes. It meant that he seemed to be alright. Though time would tell if that was truly how things were or not. However, a voice from behind him gives him more to worry about.

"Alexi, Koenma needs to speak to you."

He turns around to see Botan standing in the doorway. "Again?" he asks cautiously.

"Yes," Botan answers, "he says that it's important."

Sighing, Alexi nods. "Jordan, can you give this back to Oto?" he asks.

"Sure, no problem," the blond says taking it from him.

"Thank you," the redhead says before turning towards Botan. "Let's get this over with."

"I am sure that is not going to be that bad," Botan tells him though her voice belays some doubt of her own words.

"I am sure," Alexi mutters as he follows her outside and climbs onto her oar. If something else was about to go wrong in his life, he was going to scream. He would have thought that his life had gone to hell enough. He was hoping that the demigod thought the same way.

Botan drops him off outside Koenma's office and sends him a sympathic look before hurrying off. Alexi sighs and knocks on the door. "Come on in, Alexi," the prince calls through the door. Hoping that he wasn't going to get more bad news, the youth opens the door and steps inside before shutting it, shuddering at the hollow sound it makes, and approaching the male behind the desk.

"You wanted to see me?" he asks cautiously.

"Sit down, Alexi, and stop looking like you were just sentenced to hell."

"I am not sure that is the case."

Koenma rolls his eyes. "You're being paranoid."

"Well, with how my live has been going…I think have a reason to be."

Koenma snorts. "Sit down, Alexi."

The redhead sits down and waits to see what the Prince wants to talk about. Finally, Koenma sighs. "It's come to my attention that Sakyo, bastard that he was, had a will…"

"What does that have to do with me?" Alexi asks immediately not wanting to go through a huge spiel about Sakyo's will.

"He left you something," Koenma responds.

"Oh, he tortures me…and then leaves something in the event that he dies? How sweet of him," Alexi mutters.

"I don't think you understand, Alexi. He left you Team Toguro."

Alexi goes silent and merely stares at the male. Finally, he finds his voice. "H-he what?" he forces out.

"He left you Team Toguro," Koenma repeats, "I am not sure what his point was in doing that but…it is as it is."

"Wh-what am I going to do?"

"There is nothing you can do…unless you want to give them over to me."

That immediately sobers Alexi. "No," he says coldly, "No, I don't think I will be doing that."

Koenma shrugs. "It was just a suggestion, Alexi. You have barely begun to live your life…and after all you've been put through I am not sure that you need this, too."

Alexi sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "So what happens if I do as you say and give them to you?"

"I will put them where they are of no danger to anyone."

Alexi stares at him for a moment before saying harshly, "Limbo? You are going to put them in LIMBO?"

"Alexi, there is a lot about them you do not know," Koenma tell him, "I only let them out of their respective hells to help my detectives."

Alexi stares at him for a moment before he says coldly, "Then I'm keeping them."

Koenma sighs. "Alexi, they are DANGEROUS!"

"I know that, Koenma. Anyone who has spent anytime with them can figure that out."

"Then why?"

"Because," the redhead tells him tersely, "Now, if you are done, I would like to leave."

"Fine. I am going to have call those four and talk to them about this. I can assure you that as much as they were displeased to have to work for Sakyo, I do believe having to deal with a teenage boy is going to aggravate them even more."

Alexi walks out of the office trying not to show how much that worries him. He hurries back to the portal and to Genkai's temple. He enters and his legs give out sprawling him onto the floor. He slowly struggles onto his feet and fails for times before he manages it. By this time, Jeremy and Jordan are in the foyer. "'Lex?" Jeremy asks staring at him.

"I-I…need to sit down," he responds gripping the wall. The half-demon crosses to him and helps him into the living room and to the couch.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Sakyo left me Team Toguro," Alexi whispers cupping his chin between his hands.

"He what?" Jordan gasps.

"Sakyo left me Team Toguro," he responds dully, "and Koenma is about to tell them that they now have to listen to a kid…I can only imagine how that is going to go down."

"'Lex," Jeremy says softly, "I highly doubt that they are going to be all THAT mad about this."

"I hope so…because I don't know what I am going to do if I have to deal with upset demons."

"What did Koenma say about it?"

"I think he was upset that I'm not letting him send them to hell," he says slowly looking up, "I just…not after what I've seen. I can't do it, Jeremy. Maybe I'm biased but…there doesn't seem a reason to take that drastic of a measure."

"I don't think yer biased, kiddo. You've just gotten to see a side of those guys I think they figured didn't exist."

Alexi sighs. "I am not sure that this was a great idea."

"Well, yer soft-hearted, kiddo. I am not surprised that ye did it."

Alexi looks at his knees for a moment. "I just…not after all that's been done for me. I couldn't repay that with sending them to hell. I just…"

"It's not in yer nature. Ye don't have to explain yerself, 'Lex."

Alexi sighs and wonders how badly he had just screwed himself over. That's when he hears the door open. "What do you want to bet that's the my demons?" he mutters.

"How badly do ye want to win?" Jeremy asks grinning at him. Alexi snorts at the male before looking up at the doorway as Oto stops in it.

"Alexi," he says calmly.

"Oto," the redhead answers struggling to feel calmer than he felt. That was hard considering that his heart felt like it was trying to come up through his mouth.

"Koenma isn't the happiest person in the universe, you know," the demon comments.

"No, I didn't thin he would be," the redhead answers, "but I…I wasn't going to just stand back and watch this happen. I can't do that. My heart isn't capable of what it takes to be that cruel."

"That was obvious," Ani comments walking in around his brother, "but I don't think we'd like you half as much if you were that heartless."

"I didn't think you liked me much at all," Alexi says.

Ani snorts. "Then you haven't been paying attention, Alexi," he responds.

The gray-eyed teen eyes both brothers for a moment. "I…I will try to do my best to not bother you guys all that much."

Oto looks at him for a moment before snorting. "You are not a bother, kid," he tells him gruffly, "Though I would ask that you kindly not get used to sleeping in my jacket."

Alexi looks at him and his mischievous side takes a hold. "Alright, but that is as long as I get to sleep with the male IN the jacket."


	20. Part Nineteen

Part Nineteen: Explosive Arguments 

Oto's expression is almost enough to make his embarrassment worthwhile. "Wh-what?" he asks.

"N-nothing," Alexi says quickly before scrambling through the living room to the dining room and back around to the stairs. He makes it to his room in record time and shuts the door before sliding down onto the floor in front of it. "Smart," he mutters, "that was really, really smart." He presses his head against the top of his knees and wonders if someone couldn't just strike him dead.

Knocking at the door brings him out of his morbid thoughts. "Yes?" he asks carefully hoping that it was NOT Oto.

"'Lex, are you okay?" Jordan asks through the door.

"I don't think so," he mutters, "if that comment to Oto wasn't enough to make that obvious."

"That comment was funny," Jordan comments, "I think Jeremy and Ani are still laughing hysterically, and Oto STILL looks completely dumbfounded."

"That wasn't supposed to come out," Alexi groans, "I don't know what I was thinking…hell, I don't know IF I was thinking!"

"It's not the worst thing you could have burst out with, 'Lex."

"Oh, then do enlighten me, oh wise one, as to WHAT would have been worse than pretty much telling him that I wanted to SLEEP with him?"

"Open the door and we'll talk. If you are going to go into hysterics, you are not going through them while I am NOT in the room."

Reluctantly, the male gets up and opens the door. Jordan slides into the room and shuts the door. "I am such an idiot," the redhead mutters.

"You are not an idiot," Jordan tells him.

"Oh? And how, pray tell, did you come up with THAT conclusion? I pretty much just told Oto I want to sleep with him!"

Jordan snorts. "I am sure that he'll realize that you were kidding," the blonde says before looking at him, "You WERE kidding right?"

"Yes…no…I don't know!"

"You don't know?"

"Ever since that…incident, he's all I can think about!"

Jordan stares at him and Alexi looks away. He had been trying to avoid this for as long as possible. "Alexi, do you like him?"

"Wh-what?"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know."

"It seems like you do."

Alexi shakes his head. "No…I can't…I just…I can't."

"Why can't you?"

Alexi shakes his head. "I just…I can't."

Jordan looks at him for a moment. "What is it about him that makes you feel like that?"

"One, he is a demon who has been around for a very long time and probably doesn't see anything in a teenage boy; two, he deserves someone who hasn't been as used a badly as I have."

Jordan stares at him for a moment. "You have some definite issues, don't you?"

Alexi sighs before walking over to his bed and sitting down. "It doesn't matter, Jordan. I don't even like him."

"'Lexi, you have got to stop this! You fell asleep wrapped in his jacket."

"It's comfortable."

"It smells like him. 'Lex, I don't know what it is you are so adamant about avoiding."

The redhead shrugs. "Jordan, there is nothing to explain. There is NOTHING to talk about."

"I think there is," the blond says stubbornly.

The redhead curls up on the bed facing the wall. He has no desire to talk anymore about this. "Alright, have it your way," Jordan finally sighs. Alexi doesn't turn around and listens as the male pads back across the room and opens the door. A moment later, the door closes. He closes his eyes and wonders why he was fated to be so stupid. This was beyond stupidity on his part.

"Great, Alexi," he mutters to himself, "Go and fall in love with Oto, why don't you?" It was more than stupid…it was insane. He clutches his blankets tightly and wonders how his life had turned out this way so fast. He could only come to the conclusion that some deity needed to be entertained and he drew the short straw.

A few hours pass and then he discovers that he has more to worry about. "He WHAT?!" Yusuke's loud voice is enough to pull him from his solitude and he goes to find out what the male was yelling about before it turned into a fight.

"What do you want, Yusuke?" he asks from the stairway.

"How could you ACCEPT?" Yusuke demands.

Alexi sighs. He should have known this was coming. "Yusuke, I couldn't just hand them over to Koenma. You should know me better than that by now. You know what Koenma would have done with them."

"He would have made sure they weren't going to endanger anyone!"

Alexi rolls his eyes. "Yusuke, I am not going to have this fight with you. My decisions are none of your business. Leave my demons alone or I will not be happy…and trust me, I will find a way to make it quite clear to you that I am not joking. Go and live your own life and leave me to mine."

"You are asking to get yourself killed, Alexi."

"Well, fine then. It's been a long time coming," he answers irritably. He wasn't feeling up to having this argument…not when he was feeling like he was.

"Alexi," Yusuke groans, "Why can't you just trust someone who has known them in the past? They are DANGEROUS!"

"So said Koenma," Alexi responds, "and I told him, like I'll tell you now; I KNOW they are dangerous! I am fully aware of what they are capable of!"

"Then WHY?"

"BECAUSE!" Great, he was now screaming back at him. This was really, really mature.

Yusuke scowls. "Would you stop thinking with your libido and think with your head for once?"

Alexi is stunned by the male's demand and stares at him. "There is NO need for you to be an asshole, Urameshi," he says coldly, "Whatever I decide is NONE of your business."

"It is when it endangers people I care about."

"Yusuke, leave him alone," Jeremy intervenes, "This really has nothin' to do with ye."

"It does when those psychopaths nearly killed people I care about."

Alexi rubs his temples. "Do you realize that, aside from Karasu trying Kurama's patience, there hasn't been a problem? Or did you just look that over? I am not going to have a fight with EVERYONE over this. My decision stands. They belong to me and they will do NOTHING without my permission. Does that make you happy?" He was so tired of this.

"Do you think they will listen to you?" Yusuke sneers, "Because you'd be sorely mistaken. You wouldn't be able to stand up to them enough to make them obey. Face it, midget, you aren't going to be able to keep them from doing what they want."

"Yusuke, ye really need to stop this," Jeremy tells him. It was the sound of his voice that makes Alexi look at him. The half-demon is staring into the living room over his shoulder. Whatever was going on, he didn't like it.

"Why? It's the truth."

Alexi watches Jeremy slide into the room out of the doorway cursing under his breath. Seeing Oto standing there makes Alexi's heart slide into his throat. This he really, really didn't need. "Are you incapable of minding your own business?" Oto snaps at Yusuke.

"No, I just don't want you four threatening my friends and family," Yusuke retorts angrily.

"Do we LOOK like we are threatening anyone?" he demands.

"Not yet…but that could change."

"You need to get your paranoia checked out and medicated, Yusuke, it's not healthy," Oto tells him.

"Yeah, well, the last time I checked, there was no way in hell you would listen to a teenage boy!" Yusuke fires back.

Oto looks from Alexi back at Yusuke. "Urameshi, you are an idiot."

"Oh, really? Because from where I am standing there is not much HE'LL be able to do to protect himself from YOU!"

"Yusuke, leave it alone," Alexi tells him, "this is no longer your business or your concern."

"Alexi…" Yusuke starts.

"No, Yusuke. This is no longer your concern. Let me make my decisions by myself."

"You are making a huge mistake."

"Then let me make it."

Yusuke looks from Oto to Alexi and sighs. "You are really making a big mistake, but…since you don't seem to be listening to me there isn't much I can do."

"No, no there isn't."

Watching him leave makes Alexi feel drained. He was getting very, very tired of all of this. However, when he sees Oto turn his attention to him, he realizes that he was going to have to deal with one more issue before he could disappear back up stairs. "I take it saying that it was a joke isn't going to get me out of this conversation, is it?"

"No," Oto tells him.

Alexi nods. "I figured that," he says before stepping all the way down the stairs and walking passed him into the living room. This was going to be great, he could just tell. He settles himself on the couch and waits for Oto to reenter the room while he tries to figure out what he was going to say. He slides his fingers through his hair and sighs.

"Is it that bad?" Oto asks joining him.

"That depends on your definition of bad," the redhead responds looking at him through red strands.

"Well, then let's see what you have to say and then I'll tell you what my definition is."

Alexi finds himself at a loss of words for a moment and focuses on his hair. Definitely not an easy conversation but then…when was it easy to talk about personal things? "I…I didn't mean it the way it sounded," he says first and then winces at how much a lie it obviously was, "Okay, so maybe I did mean it the way it sounded but…Oh someone smite me now before I get any more pathetic…"

"Alexi, you are not pathetic," Oto cuts in before he can ramble on any further.

"Are we sure we're talking about the same person here?" he asks.

The demon gives him a look. "Yes," Oto tells him calmly.

"I am not sure that I agree with you on that but…okay."

"Something tells me that you don't agree with most people on anything having to do with you."

"That is hardly the point! Are you going to continue to be mean or are you going to try and sit there while I am struggling to explain my earlier psychosis?"

Oto waves his hand at him, a gesture telling him to clearly go on and Alexi ignores the desire to flip him off. He has no idea where that will get him and while part of him wants to find out, the rest of him is too mortified to actually want to go there. "Fine, since you are going to be polite about it…I don't know what possessed me to say that." A lie. He sighs. "Okay, I DO know what possessed that…" He groans into his hands. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because I asked for the reason behind you commenting about wanting to sleep with me."

Alexi glares at him. "Why is that it is somehow wrong of me to find you attractive?" he demands.

"I never said that," Oto tells him, "though I have to admit some surprise to it."

"Please don't tell me this has anything to do with a certain day that you seem hell bent on pretending never happened," he groans.

"Alexi, I…"

He interrupts the demon before he has to go into any embarrassing apologetic line that will make the youth want to hit him. "Look, it happened. I am just glad that you got out of it all right. As for what happened…I enjoyed it immensely so don't worry."

"Don't worry? Child, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Child? CHILD! I am as close to being a child as you are to being a SAINT!" Alexi snaps back. Where the sudden anger comes from, he has no idea.

"Compared to me? Oh you are MOST definitely a child!"

The gray-eyed youth stares at him for a moment before his shoulders slump. "Alright, we'll do it your way. Forget I said anything then," he tells him.

"Alexi…"

"No, I get it. I'm far too young. You know you could have picked a better way to phrase it then that but…whatever works for you." He immediately stands up. "I, for one, am glad we had this conversation. I am glad to know where we stand on the issue." He turns and walks out of the room without giving Oto a chance to explain. Hurting, the youth steps outside and takes a deep, staggered breath. He could do this. He wasn't going to fall apart like some scorned woman. Feeling the tears fill his eyes, he decides that he was really, really pathetic. Sinking to his knees he starts crying into his hands, which makes him feel about thirty times worse about the situation.

He's brought out of his pain by a phone ringing. He reaches into his pocket and pulls the phone out. Genkai had given to him a few days prior and he had only a few numbers so whenever it rang, it was someone he would actually pick up for. "Yes, Kazuma?" he asks struggling and failing miserably to hide his tears.

"I am suddenly thinking we both need what I am about to suggest," the carrot-top's voice comes over the line.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"A little time to vent. I wanted to talk to you…about things if you weren't busy."

Alexi forces a smile. "I am never too busy for you, Kazuma. Let me get a few things and I'll be over."

"Okay."

He hangs up the phone and looks back at the building. He does not want to go back in there but…he hadn't given himself a choice. Cautiously, he enters and is pleased to get to his room without running into Oto. He'd probably start crying again if he did. He packs a pair of clothes and slides them into a bag before heading back out of his room. He goes to Jeremy's room to tell the half-demon that he was leaving but stops as his hand goes to hit the door. Pressing his ear against it, he listens and then smiles. So it seemed Jordan would indeed be all right. That was good to know. Feeling considerably lighter, he heads down to the kitchen. It was the best place to look for Ani. Seeing him, he pauses and wonders if this was a good idea to tell him and then decides he was the best one in terms of it getting told to the people it needed to. "Ani," he says getting the male's attention, "I am heading out to see Kazuma. I probably won't be back until sometime tomorrow."

"I'll make sure no one panics," Ani tells him before adding on, "Send my regards to Kazu, and…tell him I am glad he's alright."

Alexi smiles. "I will." He turns to go but Ani's voice stops him.

"Forgive my brother, Alexi. He can be very, very stupid sometimes."

He closes his eyes. "There is nothing to forgive, Ani. I was being stupid this time around," he says softly before closing the kitchen door and heading outside. He would rather not have the upcoming conversation with Kazuma but…he figured it was best to get it over with before he had to have it with Jeremy and Jordan. He holds his bag close to him and heads for the portal out of Demon World. Kazuma had returned to his apartment after what had happened…and Alexi can only wonder if he was going to be able to see demons the same way after what had happened.

He arrives at Kazuma's apartment and lets himself in. He finds the male sitting in the living room. "Hey there," he says.

Kazuma looks up at him. "You look like hell," the carrot-top comments.

"Funny…I feel like it, too," Alexi answers joining him on the couch.

"What happened?" Kazuma asks.

"Well, now I own Team Toguro and Oto and I had a conversation that basically that revealed that I am too young for said demon," Alexi tells him before adding on, "Ani says that he's glad that you are alright."

"How did you manage to get Team Toguro?" Kazuma asks.

"Sakyo left them to me. I'll just say that Koenma and Yusuke aren't happy and leave it at that," he comments.

"I can imagine," the carrot-top remarks before moving on, "You and Oto had an argument about you being too young for him?"

"Yeah…I made a stupid comment and there wasn't much of a conversation about it. I just…well, I guess what I want doesn't matter much does it?"

"It should."

"Well, as it stands, what I want has never actually been what I get."

"I know," Kazuma says quietly, "and I am very sorry that you keep having to go through that."

"My life is what it is," Alexi answers.

Kazuma finally pauses with an unreadable expression before murmuring, "So, he's glad that I am okay?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to tell you that since I am doubting you are going to stand around long enough for him to get up the nerve to actually talk to you." Alexi watches his friend's expression very, very carefully. Kazuma was unpredictable when it came to the shorter demon so he knew to be cautious with what he said. However, one would have to be completely blind not to see how Ani felt every time he looked at Kazuma. One could easily read it in his eyes. Alexi is beginning to think that the only ones who didn't know and spent time around him were the carrot-top in question and Yusuke. Somehow he's glad the latter has no idea because he doubts he'd shut up for a moment if he knew.

"Figures." Alexi is surprised at the tone his friend uses. It sounds extremely bitter.

"Kazuma?"

The carrot-top sighs and looks away. "Okay, so that was a little unnecessary."

"What was that about?"

"I just…He's…I don't know anymore when it comes to him, 'Lexi. I just…it's never simple."

"Neither is he, to be honest," the redhead comments.

"I wouldn't think so. He's always been so complex. I just…part of me wonders if I am missing something that would help me get it and that's why I feel so out of sorts around him."

Alexi swallows before he says, "Kazuma…he likes you."

The carrot-top stills and after a moment, Alexi begins to worry. However, he finally says, "Well, that would answer it."

"I know it probably doesn't make you feel better but…"

"Well, it definitely makes me wonder how I missed it."

Alexi grins. "Something about you not wanting to admit that you might be gay."

Kazuma scowls at him but there is no heat in it. "Don't you start. I am not going through the whole speech about how I might be gay and I just don't want to admit it. I've gotten it enough over the past few months."

"What do you think?"

"I am sure that I don't want a cock up my ass."

"That doesn't mean you aren't gay. It just means you are a top."

Kazuma rolls his eyes. "Oh yes, because I can see myself screwing some guy."

Alexi grins. "Not just any guy…Ani."

Kazuma stares at him like he's never seen him before in his life. "You are seriously twisted, did you know that?"

"Of course I know that, however, it's the truth."

"I am going to have nightmares about this now."

"Nightmares? Are you sure?'

"Alexi, just stop. The last thing I need is to actually start WANTING to sleep with him!"

"Why would that be so bad?"

"Because…because…I don't know!"

"Well, when you can come up with an actual reason for that, I will be more then glad to drop the subject."

Kazuma sighs. "You are unbelievable, Alexi."

"I know," he says quietly as he starts fiddling with his bag again.

"It hurts deep, doesn't it?"

"I am hoping if I tell myself enough times that it's for the best I'll stop feeling like I do," Alexi answers miserably.

"You should know better then that."

He squeezes his gray eyes shut feeling tears fill them. "Dammit…I just…Why him? Why do I have to feel comfortable enough to let myself feel this way only to be told some line about being TOO YOUNG? Why can't I get what I want for once?"

Kazuma gently tugs his bag from him and sets it down on the floor beside him before pulling him to his shoulder. "I don't know, Alexi, but from where I am standing; you deserve to get everything you want. You've gone through enough hell to forgive seven life-times of heinous crimes."

Alexi curls into him and starts crying again. He could seem to win for losing it seemed. After all that he'd gone through, after all the pain he'd faced; THIS hurt the worst. He hadn't figured anything could hurt so much, could cut so deeply that it felt like being sliced up.


End file.
